Legacy of Team Dragon
by RedBoom
Summary: What if Hinata never got put on Team 8 instead she got put on Team 9 aka Team Dragon. With two boys, Son Goten and Trunks Brief. And her New Sensei, Son Gohan. Watch as they create their own Legacy. Hinata will be ooced in later chapters.
1. Team 9!

Academy. The last day of the academy. Getting put on a team, It was exciting.

Hinata was slowly walking, head down, to the academy. Slowly looking up she saw the doors to the academy. Right besides her was her bodyguard, Ko. He was one of the only people that she felt confident around and didn't stutter that much. Ko was always there for her when her father always called her weak, useless and a disgrace to the clan.

Hinata saw Ko open the academy door for her and walked in. He usually left when she was inside the academy and let her go to the classroom by herself. When Ko left and closed the door behind him, Hinata walked down the hallway and to her left was the classroom door.

She was always the first or second one to be there, always on time. She opened the door to the classroom and walked to her seat, that was at the back. She liked being in the back. No one looked at her direction because they were to focus on the teacher, Iruka Umino. The best teacher Hinata ever had.

The next person to come was Trunks. He wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and golden boots. Lavender hair and blue eyes.

Then Son Goten came, black spiky hair and black obsidian eyes. He wore a orange gi with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes.

The two boys took seats next to each other and started chatting. When the other students came, Iruka started talking,

"Today everyone will be put on a team!"

The Sasuke Fan Club erupted in 'I hope I'm on Sasuke-kun's team'

Then they started arguing in who would be on Sasuke's teams.

"Quiet down class!" Iruka yelled "I will start announcing the team's" he took a piece of paper out and started listing of the team members.

Team 1 were consisting of 2 boys and 1 girl.

And so on.

"Team 7 - Naruto, Sakura" Naruto jumped out of his sit because he was happy. Sakura said she was doomed " and Sasuke" This time Naruto put his head down and said he was doomed and Sakura jumped out of her sit.

"Team 8 - Akane, Shino and Kiba!"

"Team 9 - Trunks, Goten" The two boys high fived each other with big grins on their faces "and Hinata"

Hinata wasn't that close with them. There were times where they exchange greeting such as 'hi' or 'hey' but that was all.

Then Iruka announced the other teams.

"After lunch you will meet your jonin teacher! Until then class dismissed!"

Hinata looked at her soon to be teammates.

 _Maybe I should get to know them more._

But before she got up to walk over to the boys, they were already in front of her.

"Hello!" they said at the same time.

"U-u-um h-h-h-hi" hinata replied stuttering.

"We should get to know each other because we're like teammates now" trunks told the shy girl.

"Yeah what trunks said!" goten replied with enthusiasm.

"y-yeah w-w-we should g-get to know each other"

"Okay I'll start!" trunks said "I like to spar with friends, I like fighting and I love pulling pranks with Goten!"

"My turn My turn! I like fighting and pulling pranks and I love food! I'm hungry!" Goten said with glee.

"Your turn!" they said and pointed at Hinata.

"I-I-I like c-c-cinnamon r-r rolls, M-m-my f-favorite c-color is l-lavender. I-I-Im v-v-very shy." She told the two boys.

They nodded their head and grinned.

"So do anyone have an idea on who our sensei is? I really want to know!" Goten whined.

"What if it's your brother Goten?" Trunks told the black spiky haired boy.

"B-b-brother?"

"Yeah I have a big brother! He's the best!" Goten said with admiration.

"He is!" Trunks said.

"But he probably won't be our sensei since I'm his little brother." Goten told Hinata and Trunks.

When they heard the bell ring for lunch being dismissed they walked back to the classroom. Once in the classroom the class settled down and waited for their jonin sensei to come. Other team's Sensei came and they left there were only to two more teams left. Team 7 and Team 9. The students saw the door open and young man came in.

He had short spiky black hair, a single bang hanging over from the right side of his forehead. He had a same looking gi that goten wore with the same color but darker.

"Hinata! That's my brother!" Goten said with a happy expression and pointed to his big brother.

"Gohan are you our sensei?!" Trunks asked/shouted happily.

"It depends I'm looking for Team…. 9"

"That's us!" The two boys said with glee. The spiky haired teen just laughed.

"Alright Team 9 follow me! Oh Team 7 your sensei will be running a… little late"

 **Okay hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Who to pair Hinata with? Trunks, Goten or Naruto.**

 **Hinata will be occed in later chapters.**

 **Review!**


	2. Are we Ninjas?

"And you must be Hinata Hyuga" The new Sensei said as the new formed team went to there training ground, which no one had a clue where it was and the Sensei didn't tell anyone. The students just followed.

"H-h-hai I-I a-a-am" The shy princess said.

' _Ah a Hyuga that's gonna be a little bit of trouble for me and I have to fix that stutter'_ The Sensei of Team 9 thought.

"Big bro where are we going!? I'm tired!" The messy black spiky haired boy asked.

"To the our training ground" He replied casually.

"Witch training ground?" The smart purple haired boy asked.

"Oh, well Training Ground Dragon. Anyways that a long name so I just call it TGD" answered Gohan. "And when we get there I will be testing out your strengths to see if you are qualified to be a ninja"

"A-a-a-a t-t-test I-I t-t-thought t-that w-we d-d-did them all?"

"That's a good question Hinata. This test is to prove if you are worthy to be a ninja and fight for this village." He replied with a serious expression.

Everyone had different thoughts running through their heads.

'I can't fail this test, I have to prove that I am strong to my father' thought Hinata

'A test to prove if we are able to be ninja. That's cool' thought Trunks.

'I'm hungry!' thought Goten.

They walked for a couple of more minutes in silence. Hinata kept focusing on the test that she had to do. She didn't want to disappoint her father or her new Sensei.

'I will pass this test' She thought

"Here we are!" Shouted the new Sensei "Okay before we start the test, I want to you three to know more about your Sensei!"

"But Big Bro I already know things about you-"

"Me too!" Trunks interrupted.

"Well your other Teammate doesn't know a think about me!" He said to the two boys with a glare. The two boys moving back a couple of steps "Anyways" He looked at Hinata "I am Son Gohan, Your New Sensei" The man smiled.

"H-H-H-Hello G-G-Gohan S-S-Sensei"

* * *

After introductions, The three new students stood tall, looking at their Sensei. They were completely quit no one making a noise. They were busy think of what kind of test it would be. It was easy to say that all the new student were hoping for a easy test but that wouldn't come true.

"Alright the test will be" He thought for a minute "Alright! You have to try and get that flag" He said that and pointed to a flag that was in the middle of a small hill "I will be guarding it. There is a timer set for 1 hour if you don't get it in time. You all fail! So try your best!" and in a flash he was gone.

"What's your brother thinking Goten that's easy!" Trunks looked at Goten.

"I don't know Trunks. Let's just get that flag so all of us could pass this test, right Hinata?" He asked with a thumbs up.

"H-H-Hai" Hinata said quietly.

"Alright so Gohan-Sensei is probably at the flag right now, so let's get going!" The lavender haired boy said.

Goten's hiding in a bush and Trunks is hiding on a tree branch and Hinata is hiding in a bush too. All of them had their eyes locked onto the flag, determined to get it. Goten was the first one to get out of their hiding spot and started rapidly punching and kicking Gohan-Sensei. Gohan-Sensei easily caught each punch and kick with one hand. He punch Goten sending him flying to a tree and crash.

"You came out of your hiding spot and just punch and kick. Are you going to just do that if we ever go on a mission! You have to think before attacking!" He replied staring intently at Goten who was rubbing a bump on his head. He put his hand up, palm facing Goten, if you looked closely you could see a yellow glowing blast of some sorts. Trunks then jumped out of his hiding spot and tried to land on top of Gohan-Sensei but the Sensei predicted that and vanished.

Hinata was looking at everything that was going on, she was the only one in hiding spot left, She felt like her new Sensei was trying to give a lession of some sorts. She looked at the way everyone was going in with no plan in mind.

'That's it! Teamwork!'

Getting closer to her to teammates that were on the ground and hoping that her sensei wouldn't notice her she whispered "G-g-g-g-guys I figured s-s-s-s-s-something out but we have to r-r-r-r-regroup". They looked at each other and gave a small nod. The both of them crawled away and got next to each other.

"What did you figure out Hinata? Is it something to beat my brother with?" Goten asked.

"U-u-u-u-u-u-um w-w-w-w-w-ell,t-t-t-t-teamwork. We h-h-h-have t-t-t-to work together" She spoke shyly and stuttered.

Trunks facepalmed "I'm a idiot I should've figured that out before. Guess I was to focus on winning" He laughed.

"Me too" Goten said laughing and rubbed the back of his head. "OK let's make a plan!"

"shhh be quite Sensei might hear us!" Trunks told the over excited boy and then started to explain the plan.

"The plan should be, someone distracts Gohan-Sensei and then someone else engages in battle and then the last person should grab the flag and run back."

"I should be the one to distract Sensei!" Goten told everyone around him.

"Then I should be the one to battle and Hinata you could go and grab the flag. Alright?" Trunks said and looked at Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head "a-a-alright"

* * *

Everyone got in their positions and waited for the right moment to strike. Goten jumped up from the bush he was hiding in and landed next to Gohan. He tried to punch him, but Gohan caught it with his hand. Trunks leaped over to where the fight was going on and started fight the spiky haired man. While the two boys were distracting the new Sensei, Hinata was busy working her way to the flag, trying to go as fast as possible without getting caught. One in the clearing where the flag was, She looked around for the flag. When she spotted she bolted to it.

But what the three kids didn't know was that there Sensei already knew what they were planing.

Hinata was so close to the flag hand out ready to grab it.

'I can't fail this…'

But then she felt something hit her right in the stomach that sent her soaring to the ground. She looked up and saw,

"S-S-Sensei!"

Her Sensei was looking directly at her. His face stern.

"Hinata we're sorry! Gohan-Sensei knew the plan all along!" She heard Trunks say, when he came up to the small mountain with Goten besides him.

The timer rang.

The kids eyes, that were showing sadness, looked down at the grassy, dirt ground.

They knew it was over. They had failed. They couldn't get the flag in time. They couldn't be ninja anymore.

"Well look at that, you guys couldn't get the flag in time! You guys have…. PASSED!"

"B-b-but S-s-s-sensei we couldn't get the f-f-flag in time." Hinata told him, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled. "How did we pass?"

"I was trying to teach all three of you a lesson. And a certain lavender eyed princess guessed it. I was trying to teach teamwork."

"Why teamwork Gohan? Isn't it better to face things alone." Trunks asked as he sat down on the grass with a confused expression on.

"It is not better to face things alone. You need people you could trust. People that will help you in any situation. What if you were attacked and you had no weapon there to help you. Goten or Hinata will be there for you, be able to save you." Gohan said and looked at his three students that had passed.

"One rule I want for this team is trust. You have to learn to trust one another."

The kids looked at awe at the speech just given.

"Thank you!" they all said but Hinata stuttered.

"Alright tomorrow we will begin training. Get prepared, make sure to get lots of rest I won't be going easy on you! Then after training will see if we have enough time for a mission. Alright?"

"Alright!" The new ninjas said.

* * *

Hinata walked home after Gohan-Sensei explained what they will be doing the next day. When she walked around the corner she saw the Hyuga Compound. Walking up the short concrete stairs, she saw the guards. When they saw her they nodded and bowed and opened the door for her. When walking to her room a servant passed by and bowed,

"Hinata-sama your father wishes to speak with you." She said. Hinata just nodded and walked away.

Don't get her wrong, she loves her father with all her heart. But sometimes the things she has to deal with is just frustrating. It feels like her father doesn't love her anymore. After her mother had died giving birth to her younger sister Hanabi, Her father stop showing emotion to anyone. He stoped caring.

Hinata walked over to her father office and opened the door slowly, making sure if she was not interrupting anything.

"F-F-F-Father, you wished to s-s-speak with m-m-m-me?" Her father looked up from the journal he was reading. His cold eyes looking into her.

"Yes Hinata, I wanted to know about your new team." He asked as he started writing in a journal.

"Y-y-yes. O-O-O-Our new S-s-s-sensei made me and my t-t-t-teammates take this small test."

"Small test? Did you pass?"

"W-W-W-Well we d-d-did. Our S-s-s-sensei said we have p-p-p-passed even if we d-d-d-d-didn't get the f-f-f-f-flag in t-t-t-t-time"

"So you are saying that you failed the objective of the test but yet you and your teammates passed?"

"H-H-H-Hai" She whispered.

"Hope to not hear anymore of your failures. You may leave" He said, while looking up at Hinata.

Hinata just nodded and walked out the door.

 _Why did her father always have to act like that?_ She thought over and over again.

After taking a shower and putting fresh new cloths on, she walking into her room. She looked at at the window it was midnight. Laying on her bed, lavender blanket covering her, she fell asleep with one thought in her head.

' _Why am I such a failure?'_

 **Okay guys Chapter 2! Hope it was longer! Thank you for the reviews! I am thinking of pairing Hinata with Trunks, not sure yet. Please tell me if I need to improve on my writing! Next chapter will hopefully be done by next week or so. This chapter almost reached 2,000 words! Yeah! XD. Hope you Enjoy this chapter. Is this a good story so far?**

 **Review!**


	3. Hardcore Training!

Waking up, Hinata started rubbing her eyes and blinking them rapidly getting used to the lighting in her room. Hinata looked to the left and saw the window open. The sunny bright light illuminated the room. She pulled her lavender blanket off and got out of bed. She walked into her bathroom that was connected to her room. 20 minutes passed and Hinata walked out her hair in the same style she had everyday, the hime-cut, the creamy-coloured hoodie on with the fire symbol on both of the upper sleeves, the regular navy blue pants on.

She looked over at her nightstand and saw her blue headband there neatly folded. Walking over to it, she picked it up and put it around her neck.

'I will become stronger!' She made a vow to become stronger.

* * *

The Hyuga princess walked out of the Hyuga compound after eating breakfast with her family, trying to eat faster than usually because she didn't want to stay there anymore, it just felt awkward and uncomfortable now a days.

When walking to the team's training ground, she met up with Trunk and Goten.

"Hinata! We start training today right? Because I forgot" Goten asked, while laughing.

"H-H-Hai" she replied when Goten asked the question.

"Do you guys know what kind of training were doing today?" Trunks asked, when they were getting closer to the training grounds.

"I don't know but I really wanna get stronger! Maybe he knows this super powerful move and he's going to teach us it!" Goten expressed with excitement and joy.

"That would be so cool! Right Hinata?" He expressed with the same amount of joy as Goten. He turned his head to her.

"Y-y-y-yeah t-t-t-t-that would be c-cool" Hinata told them.

When they reached the training ground they saw their sensei there with….. food and drinks. When Goten and Trunks saw this they eye lit up with happiness and zoomed to where their Sensei was and left Hinata behind. Lucky for her they were close enough that she only had to take a couple of steps.

"Is that for us Gohan/Big Brother!" They both said as they reached the man with the food. They both tried to reach for the food with their hand but got block by Gohan.

"This is only after training!" He replied.

"What kind of training is it?!" Trunks asked as he sat down, Goten sat down next to him, after that Hinata came and sat down to.

"Yeah! What kind of training?!" Goten asked.

"Well first you three are going to do do 20 laps around the village, then sparring matches, then we're going to improve your dodging, and then work on your speed. At the end you guys could eat. And if I see any slacking when doing the laps I'm going to increase it by ten! Got it!" The three kids nodded "And you two NO Super Saiyain!" He said directly to the two boys. The two boys faces transformed into shock. "Alright get up."

"And if you guys think this is hard today, It's just going to get harder"

And the only thing Hinata could think of is,

'My Sensei is trying to kill me! What's a Super Saiyan?!'

* * *

Once they got to the border they went to the starting position on where they will start the lap. But before they start Gohan started talking to Hinata.

"Hinata you should take your jacket off, I don't want you to faint when running because of the heat. Oh and when we're done with training and your teammates leave I want to talk to you alright?"

Hinata only nodded and took her jacket off and placed it on the ground. She had a regular lavender shirt on. While walking over to her teammates she thought,

'Did I do something wrong already? My father's right I do fail at everything'

"Alright no racing,I'm talking to you Trunks and Goten! No cheating, I'm talking to you two again! No flying I'm talking to you two again!-"

"Alright we get it Gohan" Trunks told their Sensei.

'Flying?' Hinata thought, confused.

"Remember to run at your own pace! Alright, Start!" The Sensei with the crazy training schedule stated and with that signal the three students started running.

* * *

Gohan watched his three students like a hawk. Trying to determine what they need to improve on.

He eyes landed on the lavender haired boy. He was the one with more speed. Most likely he will be the one to finish the 20 laps. The boy was more independent just like his father. One thing he noticed while fighting him in the 'capture the flag' test was that he gets tired faster. He will need to improve that.

His eyes landed on his brother, Goten. The spiky haired boy was the second with speed. He was cheerful like his father. He noticed multiply thing when fighting him. One was that he needed to work on his speed, second was that he couldn't track movements faster than Trunks.

Then his black eyes landed on Hinata. She was the slowest out of all. Things he noticed when talking to her was that she was shy, quiet, closed in. One thing he knew was that something caused her to be like this. He knew that for sure because he acted like that after defeating Cell. But he wanted to find out. He made a mental note to talk to her parents.

He knew he wasn't going to be a good teacher for her, when he found out that she was going to be one of his students. He doesn't know the first thing about chakra. The first thing about the Hyugas. But he still was going to try his best to teach her.

He had lots of work to do if he was going to make these kids the best ninja's Konoha ever had.

* * *

It was as Gohan expected, Trunks was the first one to finish, then Goten, and the last one Hinata. The three kids were sitting down on the grass trying to catch their breaths. Their face light red from the heat and running. Sweat dripping of from their forehead.

"I thought that you guys would've finished faster than that." He looked at the sky "Well we still have time for the training. You will not be able to leave until everything is done. Now you guys have five minutes to catch your breaths and then we will start the sparring matches." The Sensei told everyone.

If you were their all you could've heard was heavy breathing for five minutes.

After the minutes were over everyone were sort of ready to spar.

"Alright Goten vs Trunk and I will be with Hinata. Alright?" They nodded.

"Ready Hinata? Don't hold back!"

Hinata got into the hyuga stance with a determined face on. Gohan got in a simply stance. Gohan watched Hinata closely. Hinata ran towards Gohan right arm ready to strike. The man dodged the strike. Hinata kept throwing Strike at him, but always got dodged. Hinata wasn't as lucky. Every Time her sensei throw a punch she couldn't dodge it. Every single time she got punch she felt all the power from it. The sparring match was simply that. Strike, Punch, Dodge.

* * *

Trunks ran to Goten and punched. Goten dodged. They just kept throwing punches and kicks at each other. Goten landed a successful punch to Trunks face, Trunks gained his composure and back flipped away, Goten did the same thing. Trunks used after-image and appeared behind Goten and sent a kick to his back. Goten couldn't read his movements and got hit send him forward. He stop himself from hitting the ground.

After everyone was done sparring, Everyone met their Sensei. The three kids had bruises and were covered in dirt.

"Alright now we're going to see how fast you could dodge!" He yelled happily.

"Sensei could we please take a break?" Hinata asked, without stutter she was too tired to do so.

"No" Was his reply bluntly. "Okay you see those buckets over there? Filled with rocks." He pointed. They nodded "I will throw the rocks at you and you have to try and dodge!" There were at least 5 buckets full of hard stony rocks.

You could safely assume that the kids were not happy.

"Here's a helpful hint when dodging. Clear all the noise around you, calm down, clear all your thoughts, visualise your surrounding in your mind. Try hearing the sound of the wind or the rock when it's coming straight to you. And trust your judgement on where the rock is going. That's all!" Gohan said. "Oh and Hinata you can't use your Byakugan!"

Hinata eyes widen when she heard that. She had forgotten all about the byakugan she possesses. She was too busy focusing on the training.

Every nodded sucking in all the information given.

First up was Hinata.

Hinata stood a good amount of distance away from her Sensei.

"Ready?"

"Hai" She said with confidence.

She closed her eyes. Taking normal breaths. Blocking every other sounds around. She couldn't hear the birds chirping. Nothing. Just like her Sensei said, she visualised her surrounding. It was just a blue void but then everything started taking place. She could see the trees, bushes, the grass in her mind. It was like reality but with no colors just outlines. She then heard wind coming straight at her. She the remember something her Sensei said 'Try hearing the sound of the wind or the rock when it's coming straight to you' 'And trust your judgement on where the rock is moving'. She turned her body to the right slightly, eyes still closed.

She dodged the hard rock!

Her eyes opened. She still had the image in her head. The rocks were just blurs, that how fast and hard her Sensei was throwing them. But suddenly the image started fading away and then she felt the rocks hit her. Shoulders, Legs, her whole body started aching.

"You were doing good in the beginning but the more we got into this training you started doing worse. Im guessing the image faded from your mind?" Gohan-Sensei said as he stopped throwing the rocks. "You lost concentration. Don't let it happen again but overall Hinata you did good!"

"H-H-Hai Gohan-Sensei I'll try not to l-l-l-lose my c-c-c-c-concentration next time"

Then Goten went up. He couldn't form the image and couldn't dodge most of the rocks. He used his eyesight to help him.

Trunks was last. He did better than Goten but little less than Hinata. He could form the image but he couldn't hold onto it.

By time everyone was finished get brutally murdered by rocks, The three kids had bruises everywhere. It was pasted midnight, everyone could barely keep their eye open. You could hear the crickets. The white dark moon out in the open. They were all standing waiting for Gohan to give further instructions.

"Alright the last part of the training is increasing speed! Fun right?" the three shock their heads 'no'. Gohan had a bag next to his feet. "In this bag" He picked up the bag "It has ankle weights in them. These weight, if kept on, will help increase speed and mobility when training with them on. These weight or starter weights." Gohan opened the bag, inside where the weights. "The weights can be strapped around your ankle. It has several narrow pockets lined up vertically along the band where weights can be put in. The weights are all ready put in for you. Everyone gets two, for each ankle.

"How h-h-h-heavy a-a-a-are the weights?"

"Good questions. Each weight is 400 pounds! And I have leg warmers for you guys to cover up the ankle weights!"

Hinata got lavender leg warmer, Goten got blue leg warmer and Trunks got orange leg warmers. Once everyone got the weights and leg warmer on, they tried to walk around or run. But they all failed.

"Alright I want you guys to get used to them. Walk around, do some kick, try running. You will have to have these weights on when doing the laps tomorrow."

After an hour passed Goten and Trunks went home. Hinata stayed back because her Sensei wanted to talk to her.

"Hinata, I wanted to talk about your cloths. You can't have that huge jacket on you when we're training. That's why we're gonna get you a gi!"

Hinata stared at her Sensei.

"How are w-w-w-we going to get me a g-g-g-g-gi?"

"Easy were going to visit my friend! He know how to make cloths! Let's go! He's name is Piccolo"

After a while of walking in the forest, Hinata saw a green man meditating. A white silhouette around him.

"Piccolo! Can you do me a favor?" He asked kindly.

The green man names Piccolo grunted "What kind of favor, Kid?"

"One of my student, Hinata, she wears this huge jacket, while we're training and everyone else has a gi so maybe you could make a gi for her?"

Piccolo stood up from his meditation stance and turned around and looked at the two people that interrupted his training. His eyes looked at Gohan and then looked at the little girl standing beside him.

Piccolo nodded his head "What kind of colors?"

"Do lavender and purple" Piccolo nodded again and put his hand above Hinata head. A big Bright flash and when it was over. Hinata stood their, purple gi, lavender short sleeve undershirt, lavender waistband and wristband and lavender shoes. All her bruises were healed as well

"Your weights are still on" Piccolo said to Hinata.

Hinata said something that caught Piccolo and Gohan off guard.

"Thank you Mister Piccolo!"

Piccolo looked at her, then a small grin appeared on his face.

"No problem"

* * *

Hinata reverted back to her regular clothes because she didn't want her father to find out. When Hinata got back to the Hyuga compound, she was surprised that she saw the living room light on. Her father must be awake, she concluded. When she walked up the stair and in the compound. She stopped the only way to her room was through the small living room. That meant she has to deal with her father.

When she walked into the living room, she was right, her father was their. His head looking at the floor from his sitting position. He was probably thinking of something. When Hinata closed the door behind her, her father head snapped up and looked at her,

"Where have you been Hinata?" She looked at her father, surprised. Was he worried about her? No. It's probably her mind playing trick on her.

"I'm sorry Father, My Sensei made me and my teammates do training that lasted after midnight" She said. She was shocked that she wasn't stuttering. All that training paid off.

"Training till midnight?"

"Hai. I'm sorry Father but I am really tired because of all the training. I am going to bed." and just like that she walked off to her room.

* * *

She wasn't really tired. She just wanted to leave.

She walked into her room and then went to the bathroom. A couple of minutes past and she came out with her night gown ready to sleep. She took off her ninja headband and neatly folded it and placed on her nightstand.

She walked to her bed and grab the bag with her new gi in it. She held the gi in her hand.

She was become stronger and stronger. She could feel it.

* * *

 **Okay guys! Chapter 3 is up! Sorry for any mistakes!**

 **I have decided that I will pair Hinata up with Trunks. I tried my best making the chapter longer.**

 **Am I improving? Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **Who is your all time favorite character in Naruto and Dragon Ball Z?**

 **RedBoom out!**


	4. Cave Dragon

5 weeks past of hard work and training. Hinata changed her weights at least 2 time the past 5 weeks. She upgraded to 1200 pounds. Trunk and Goten have upgraded too to the same number of pounds as Hinata. Hinata had gotten a little bit stronger and faster. She now doesn't stutter as much but it's still there and she is comfortable now, that she could voice her own opinions without being shy.

Team 9 has been on a couple of D-Ranked missions, very simple D-Ranked mission, and the three students were hoping for something different today.

"Today we are going on a C-Ranked mission guys! Are you happy?" Gohan asked as he looked at the three students in front of him. A grin grew on both of the young boys and a small smile grazed Hinata's face.

* * *

This mission was simply enough. Go to a deep down cave, Cave Dragon, get the scroll and give it to the Hokage, with a couple of guard guarding the scroll.

Team Dragon were making their way to the cave. The Sensei of the group had the map and is looking over it to make sure they are going the right path.

"Are we almost there yet?!" Whined Goten.

"Yes a couple of more days." Gohan replied.

"Seriously a couple of more days!" Trunks yelled.

"I was only joking, a couple more hours on foot were gonna be there. Why can't you guys be more like Hinata" Gohan whispered the last part to himself.

Two hours past of walking, The kids talking to each other and Gohan giving helpful tips about survival because he has experience of being alone in the middle of nowhere.

"Right there!" Gohan exclaimed and pointed to a cave, with a gate as a door with a picture of a moon above the doorway. "Cave Dragon!". When the team got closer to the entrance of the gate they saw two guard with swords covering the way in.

Gohan looked at them. "Um… We are here to receive a scroll."

The first guard spoke "You have to complete 3 stages and then you can get the scroll. Be careful it is very dangerous" The swords got out of the way and Team Dragon went in.

"3 Stages huh.. That's going to be easy!" Trunks exclaimed as they got in.

"This must be stage 1" Gohan said as they went inside the first room. The room was big, stone walls, 6 pillar 3 on each side. The floor was like a metal substance. The floor designs were squares of different sizes.

"This is easy! All we have to do is get over to that door!" Trunks said as he started walking. It didn't seem this simply to Gohan. There had to be a catch. When Gohan looked at the floor he saw the square designs but something felt off about them. Slowly crouchy to floor, He saw that some squares were different heights.

Then it hit him 'Pressure plates!' he thought. "Trunks stop moving!".

But Trunks didn't stop and his foot stepped on a pressure plate. They heard a noise like lava or fire.

Hinata looked up on the roof "Sensei! Look!" Gohan looked at the ceiling. The edge of the roof were pouring lava down on them.

"Hinata activate your byakugan. Check if you could see the difference between a pressure plate and a actual floor. Hinata did as told but couldn't see a difference.

'Stupid Byakugan' Hinata thought 'Why can't you be more like x-ray vision.'

"Okay everyone stay calm. Goten take a small step" Gohan told his students calmly. Goten nodded and took a small step. Yet again it was a pressure plate he stepped on. The squares that weren't presure plates skyrocketed up making a small maze. Now there was only one path to the doorway but it was full of pressure plates.

"Guys stay behind me okay…" Gohan told his students and took a step forward. Slowly stepping on a pressure plate. The pillars vanished and the walls came closer making a narrow hallway, leading straight to the door, for them. The other pressure plates desired and on the walls dispenser appeared, infinity arrows shoot out and the only way to the door was to go through the arrows or trying to dodge fast arrows.

Gohan saw a small glow on the tip of the arrow, It looked like a super tiny ki blast was on the tip.

"Be careful guys, this arrows could seriously hurt you." Gohan told his students. "The only way we could do this is by running through."

"Running through, that's most stupidest idea I have every heard of!" Trunks told him.

"It's the only way to get to the door!" Gohan said, "Remember the training we did with the rocks and dodging. Use those skills"

"Hai" The students replied. The three kids closed their eyes and imagined their surroundings. Every detail. Their eyes opened. You could see the seriousness in them.

The three kids ran, trying to get to the door without getting hit alot of times.

Once they were at the other side. You could see that a bunch of arrows hit them.

"These arrows didn't hurt that much…" Trunks said as he took the arrow out of himself. As did the others.

Goten and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Let's get to the second stage then!" Goten said as he opened the door and what they saw was an empty room. They walked closer and closer to the middle.

"Looks Like You Past Stage 1!" Said a voice. Hinata looked around and didn't see anyone except herself and her teammates and sensei.

"Sensei I don't see anyone"

"Oh I Am Just A Programmed Voice"

"Can you tell us what we do for this stage!?" Gohan asked.

"You Have To Grab That Key That Is In Front Of You." That's when a small carved square on the floor rose up. On the top there was a key that was getting blocked by a dark blue force field. Gohan tried grabbing the key but when his hand hit the force field itn send a shock to his hand. "Now All You Have To Is Solve This Code That Is On The Left"

The group turned there head to the left and saw board with random letter and numbers.

"Do we get any hints?"

"No" and the voice vanished.

"Great" Gohan said sarcastically.

* * *

It's been an hour and no one got close to cracking the code.

"Try 'dragon'" Goten said. "Dragons are cool, people like them, maybe that's the code"

"That isn't going to work" Trunks said "No One would put 'dragon' as a code.

"Lets try it" The leader of the group said.

Gohan looked at the board that was in front of him. It was like scrabble drag the letters and spell a word but in this case figure out the code.

'DRAGON'

Once Gohan clicked the letters to each other, he turned his head and looked a the dark blue force field to see if it disappeared.

Nothing happened.

Then Gohan saw that the force field wasn't as dark as it used to be now it was a light blue color. He went to the key.

"Maybe now I could grab it" Gohan thought as he reached out to grab the key but the same shock came.

It hurt like hell.

Gohan then noticed one of his students were gone.

"Where is Hinata?"

"She went to explore. Look for a hint." Trunks explained disappointed. "I asked to go with her but she said no."

* * *

"Something. Anything"

Hinata said out loud to no one.

She walked everywhere.

But no hint for the code.

Hinata kept walking until she felt lots of pain.

She fell to the ground, on her knees. The place where the arrows hit hurt the most.

"I guess the arrows did hurt" She thought getting up slowly. She kept walking down this corridor. There was nothing just random pictures on the wall. Once she got at the dead end of the hallway did she start paying close attention to the pictures.

The picture told a story.

Their was a Dragon and their was a ninja. The ninja and the dragon became close with each other. The next picture showed the ninja and the dragon becoming one. The last picture showed the ninja on a hill looking up at the the green dragon that was flying in the sky.

The dragon had this green outlined glow. To Hinata it felt like the dragon was calling for her. She slowly put her right hand out. Her eyes never left the picture. Her fingers touched the dragon.

Her arm started glowing purple. Once it stopped glowing, Her eyes widened, a purple Dragon was tattooed on her arm. The head of the Dragon faced her hand.

She was frightened.

'What did I do?' She thought. Her left hand rubbed the dragon as if she was trying to erase it. 'Can't let the other see'. She pulled down her sleeve that was curled up so she could hide the dragon.

She looked to see if their were more pictures to see if their were some more information about the dragon.

But their was nothing.

* * *

"Is she back yet?" Gohan had ask from his sitting position on the floor.

"No" Goten and Trunks replied in unison.

"Then I'm going to go look f-"

"D-D-Did you g-guys figure out the c-c-code?"

"Where were you?" Gohan asked, "You had me worried."

"Sorry Sensei…"

"Next time make sure to inform me not just Trunks or Goten. Alright?" Hinata nodded looking at the floor. "We figured out half of the code"

Hinata looked at the 'Code Board'. "Try N-N-Ninja, because I saw a picture of a D-D-D-Dragon and Ninja.". Her eyes drifted of to her right arm then back to the board.

Gohan walked to the board and dragged the letter to make 'NINJA'. Their eyes went directly to the force field.

They waited.

And waited but nothing.

"That's probably wrong then…" Trunks said but before he could add more.

"You Have Solved The Code"

The force field disappeared.

"Grab The Key Before The Room Blows Up"

"10"

"9"

"8"

Hinata ran and grab the key out the the holder. "Run to the door Hinata!" She heard her Sensei call. She looked up and saw the others running for the door. "7" "6"

"5"

Since Hinata was the one to take the key she was in he back and others were in front.

"4" The other reached the door.

"3" 'I'm not going to make it!' She thought.

"2" Gohan held the door open for her.

"1" and the first thing that came into her mind was to dive. So that's what she did. She dolphine dive right there. Her body rolled like never before when she reached the grounded.

"BOOM"

She was laying down on the floor. She was scared to open her eyes. The thought of dieing. Her eyes slowly opened.

She saw Goten and Trunks give her a thumbs up and her Sensei smiled.

"You have the key right?" Goten asked.

Hinata smirked and and held the golden key out to them.

* * *

The last stage.

Gohan opened the door.

The room was not empty like the last one. This room had guards. The guards stood probably waiting for someone to disturb their peace.

The floor had sharp, hand sized spikes on the floor.

Gohan noticed that at the end of the room their was a door to open with the key Hinata has.

"Gohan look!" Goten said.

Gohan faced his little brother at what he saw. Goten was swinging his arm right in the guard's face but his hand kept phasing through.

Trunks and Hinata saw it to "This should be easy then. Right?". RIght after Trunks said that the Guard punched Goten and send him soaring.

"Nevermind"

The other Guards saw these and ran to the group.

The team split up. Hinata went right, Goten went left, Trunks and Gohan went straight for the door. Guards still chasing after them.

"Hinata throw the key!" She heard Trunks say. She jumped in the air and threw the key. Trunks caught the key with both hands, when he turned around he saw three guards. He changed directions. "Goten go long!" Goten ran far away and then TRunks threw the key at him.

Goten saw the key fly over so he jumped a caught the key with one hand a landed on his back.

If someone saw this they would thing the kids were playing catch with the key.

Goten saw guards come from each direction. He jumped as high as he could, "Gohan!" Goten said indicating that he was going to throw the key at him. Gohan was the closed to the door then anyone else. Gohan caught the key easily and turned around to run and put the key in the keyhole. Gohan saw two Guards just appear right in front of him and blocked the door.

"Trunks!" Gohan said and jumped up in the air and turned around so he could throw the key at Trunks.

Trunks caught the key but before he knew Guards flashed around him.

And it kept going like that. Guards appearing everywhere blocking them from getting the key into the keyhole.

The kids were getting tired of running, jumping and running.

Right now Trunks had the key.

"Throw it to me!"

"Throw it to me!"

Hinata and Gohan had said at the same time. Gohan could see the look in Trunks eyes, he knew Trunk was going to throw the key to Hinata, "Trunks throw it to me! I am your Sensei!"

It looked like Trunks was going to throw the key at Gohan but right when he was going to throw the key, he shifted his body so he could face Hinata and threw the key at her.

Trunks had no choice but to throw at Hinata. The look Hinata had was full of determination. And who would say no to that.

Hinata caught the key with two hands that let it stay in her right hand. She started running try to get as close as possible to the door but that didn't work and so she was stuck. She was mostly next to the door she entered with.

So she took the biggest risk ever.

She leaned to her right and threw the key.

She tripped over her own feet and fell. Her right part of her body hit the floor and shoulder went right on the sharp pointy spikes that were on the floor. Her face went from shock to lots of pain and agony.

The guards disappeared out of thin air.

Trunk came over to her and pulled her up on her two feet but not without pain. It took awhile for Hinata to get off the ground because the spike was to deep and stuck in her shoulder. Once she was out, Goten asked

"Why did the Guards just disappear?"

"Probably because Hinata got the key inside the keyhole" Gohan replied.

"Really!?" Hinata was able to say even though she felt lots of pain.

"Yep but let get your shoulder fixed…" Gohan and went to Hinata "Now let's just cut your right sleeve off…"

"No it's fine" Hinata said, laughing nervously, moving back a bit. 'I don't want them to find out about the Dragon mark thing…' She thoughty.

"Hinata that cut could get infected and cause more pain… and I'm not taking NO for an answer"

Hinata only nodded.

Gohan grabbed Hinata right gi of and tared it so it looked like she didn't have a right sleeve.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks stared at her arm, "Hinata is that a tattoo!?" Goten asked "I want one to but my mom always tells me that I can't get one until I'm of age something like that…"

"No" She replied meekly

"Where did you get it?" Gohan asked his only female student.

"The last stage we were on, when I went exploring I t-t-t-touched this picture and then 'B-B-B-BOOM' I had this Purple Dragon mark.." Hinata explained.

"Well talk about this when we get back to the village…" He took the bag of his back and took out Wrapping bandage and wrapped it around the deep cut Hinata got from the pointy spike. "Does that feel better?"

Hinata nodded.

* * *

Once Team Dragon got the scroll and set there way back to the village.

"I think Hinata looks like a badass" Trunks said when they left the cave. That made Hinata blush apple red.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Sorry chapter 4 took awhile but this won't happen again cause school is over and I have lot more time to finish the chapters.**

 **Trunks thinks Hinata's a badass.**

 **Review!**

 **Any helpful tips please tell me!**


	5. Drago!

Once the group arrived in the village, the first thing they did was go to the hospital and get a check up.

"Good thing you guys came here as fast as you could. The arrows had poison in them." The medic nin said to them. "That should do the trick" the doctor said once he finished extracting the poison out of everyone.

* * *

"Hinata you should go home and meet us at the training grounds tomorrow morning." Gohan said.

"'Kay Sensei"

Hinata walked home, slowly. She didn't want to explain how she got this Purple Dragon mark.

"When I get home I should see if their are any books about it." She whispered to herself, while looking at her right arm that had the purple dragon on. "Why did I even touch that picture in the first place..."

She saw the Hyuga compound in the distance.

When she opened the door to the hyuuga compound the first thing that greeted her was her father,

"How did the mission go?" He asked barely any emotion in it.

She looked up and her father's cold eyes.

'What happened to you, father?' She thought.

"It went fine"

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"I fell"

"Were you any use for your teammates?"

"Yes, I was of use"

"What kind of answers are these, Hinata? Two - five words isn't a answer I want. Lets try this again. Where did you get that Purple Dragon mark?"

True, Hinata was purposely messing with him.

The Dragon mark made her feel more powerful and confident.

She was sick and tired of the way he treated her.

"Touched a picture." She said and walked away to the library that was inside the Hyuga Compound. She heard her father sigh and mutter,

"What is wrong with that girl?"

That brought a smirk on her face.

* * *

"Goten! What happened to my poor baby!?"

Chichi had said when Goten and Gohan arrived home.

"He's fine, mom." Gohan answered "He just got a couple of scratches here and there. Is Videl here? She said she would be here this morning when I left for the mission."

"Yes she is here, In the living room with Pan-chan."

Gohan, Goten and Chichi walked into the living room. Videl and Chichi started cooking and Goten played with Pan and Gohan look through any book with information about a Dragon mark.

And all you could hear in the Son household was lots of laughing and giggling.

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep.

Not because of her father.

Not because how much pain she felt.

Because that stupid Dragon Mark kept glowing.

There she was, going to sleep right after a nice hot shower, the Mark started glowing.

She laid in her bed, eyes open and intently staring at her arm hoping that it would stop glowing.. Her hand was in a fist.

"Stop, please stop glowing.." She whispered, more like pleaded.

* * *

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" Trunks had asked when he went home.

"What is it?"

"Um… How did you, like, know you had feelings for mom?"

"Ask your mother, I have training to do." Vegeta said and walked out.

"Thanks so much for your help!" Trunks replied sarcastically and left his room to talk to his mother.

There he found her in the lab,

"Mom, I need help."

"What kind of help?" She asked kindly.

"Feelings for people."

The blue haired genius giggled "Does my son have a crush on someone?" she sang.

"How should I know." He said "There's this girl on my team and I think shes cool."

"What's her name?" Bulma asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hinata Hyuga."

"A Hyuga!" Bulma said, while dropping her coffee.

"Yeah, cool right!" Trunks said not knowing why she was so shock to hearing this.

"Hyuga's aren't that nice…"

"No, no no, she different! She isn't like the others!" Trunks spoke before his mother jumps to conclusions. The face his mother had, showed him that Bulma didn't believe it "Ask Gohan! He'll tell you."

"Okay" She said still not sure about it.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata was in the dining room, sitting next to her sister Hanabi, waiting for their breakfast to be served. Her father was on the opposite of her.

"Onee-Chan, Where did you get that?" Hanabi asked and pointed to her arm.

The Dragon Mark had stopped glowing but she really only gotten like 2 hours of sleep not so good for a ninja.

"This?" She said and let her arm sit on the table "Remember the mission I went on yesterday?" When Hinata saw Hanabi nod she continued "Well, The mission me and my team went on was to receive a scroll from 'Cave Dragon' for the Hokage. When we arrived, two guards informed us that there were three stages to complete before we could get the scroll. The first one was simple enough get past lots of lots of arrows and the only way to do that was to run straight through it. I still think their could have been a better way but anyways, The second stage was when I got the Dragon Mark. We had to solve this code for the second stage and I decided to explore while the others try cracking the code."

"While I was exploring, I saw this pictures of a Dragon and a boy. It was cool and fascinating I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I then touched the picture and got the Dragon Mark, that glowed all night and I got like no sleep but I'm not complaining."

Hinata was surprised she didn't stutter one when talking guess the Dragon Mark was useful for something.

Hiashi stared at his two daughters.

'Why did Hinata explain in such detail to her little sister and only gave me a 4 word answer.'

"Hinata do you have training today?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Hinata finished eating and left.

'At Least she doesn't stutter anymore.'

* * *

"Alright! We are going to the library!"

Trunks and Goten's faced turned to disgust, "Why?!"

"Because we need to know what Hinata's Dragon Make is and we have to find other training moves for you guys"

* * *

"No, No, No, No, No" Hinata repeated over and over when she couldn't find any book about Dragon Marks.

"Yes!" She heard her Sensei scream.

"Shhhhhhhhh" civilians replied after Gohan had screamed.

"Sorry"

Hinata and Gohan went to a nearby table that was empty and sat down.

'Dragon Marks'

The title of the book read.

"Hinata what about you read and I go help Trunks and Goten?" Gohan asked.

Hinata looked at the two boys, then nodded.

Hinata opened the book.

'Oh god, this is going to take forever!'

* * *

Hinata wasn't able to finish the book and it was already midnight.

So she checked out the book and walked home with it.

So that let her to read the book while everyone else in the Hyuga Compound was asleep.

She was sitting on her bed, blanket around her, the book in hand and reading, Her bedroom light were left on.

"Onee-Chan? Are you still awake?"

Hinata looked up from the book, "What are you doing up so late? You should be asleep."

"I could say the same thing. What are you reading?" Hanabi said, and got up on the bed and sat next to her older sister.

"Remember the Dragon Mark, I'm doing research on it."

"Research?, Is the Dragon Mark a bad thing?"

"I don't really know yet…"

Hanabi stared at Hinata. Hinata's eyes went left, right reading each word carefully. Flipping the pages.

"Great, There's a Dragon stuck in me."

* * *

Hinata looked around, "What is this place?"

She was in a hallway, everything was purple with a mix of red. She kept walking straight. Everything stayed the same, purple and red. It didn't change.

The walking became speed walking, then a jog, then a full on run.

To Hinata the hallway kept getting longer and longer every single time she thought she was getting closer to the end.

A flash of white light.

She covered her eyes with both her arms. Once she thought it was save she opened her eyes and moved her arms away.

Hinata stared at a rock tower and at the top stood a Purple Dragon.

"Why have you disturbed my peace!?"

Hinata took a few steps back, getting enough courage, she asked, "Who are you?"

The Dragons lavender eyes looked straight in her's.

'Save me'

Seconds past but to Hinata it felt like years, "Why did I get put with a stupid, shy, weak girl!" The Dragon said to her. HInata felt like crying but she had to keep the brave look on. "What is your name little girl!?"

"Hinata Hyuga" Hinata had the courage and looked at the Dragon's eyes, instead of pupils the Dragon had a small fire.

"A Hyuga…At least I didn't get put with a Uchiha. My name is Drago and yes I am male." The Dragon jumped of the rock tower and land right in front of Hinata "Now, If you win in a battle against me I will be your mentor, If you lose... well you're stuck with me or you die."

Hinata eyes widen but then changed into determination.

Hinata flipped back a couple of yards and got into a fighting stance.

The Dragon opened his mouth and a purple coloured fire came straight at her, with unbelievable speed. She jumped to the right but not in time. Her left sleeve went on fire so she ripped it apart. She saw the Dragon get reading for another Flamethrower move.

She ran to her left and kept running a trail of fire following her. She made a full circle and was stuck in the middle, fire surrounding her, "I digged my own grave didn't I?"

"Yes, Yes you did.." Drago replied, while flying circle around the poor girl.

Hinata eyes followed Drago. Dragon stop right above Hinata, Drago's eyes changed yellow then, Thunder zapped straight at her. She jumped to the left and looked behind her and saw where the lightning landed, "That was a close one…".

But before she could add any more words to that sentence Dragon shot lightning right and her again.

Right now Hinata was playing, dodge the lightning or be killed.

Hinata turned around and ran but she didn't get far because Drago appeared right in front of her.

She fell on the floor hands on the ground, knees up, and feet stuck to the floor. She was breathing heavily. It was easy to read the emotion that crossed her eyes, fear.

She was shaking violently.

"Are you scared Hyuga?" Drago laughed. "You are wishing this is a dream where you could just wake up from but it's not."

Drago roared that send a shock wave to Hinata making her roll backwards, roughly, leaving a body trail. She brought her hand to her ear and then brought her hand to her eyes.

Blood was dripping from her ears.

"Well" Drago started "I guess you fail!" laughing at the end.

Hinata brought her to hands on the floor and pushed herself up even though the pain was too much for her to handle, "I don't give up!" wiping the blood off her hand, "One more time!"

Drago's eyes stared intently at hers.

"You got guts and determination girl, Got to give you that."

Hinata stared at Drago, something caught her eyes, she looked at Drago sharp fingernails. Something was glowing at the tip, it was a light pink color. Then the light came straight at her, like a laser beam.

She moved her head slightly to the right and the beam past her, she looked back at Drago and saw another blast coming at her. She jumped at the right.

Blast.

She jumped up in the air and then land on all four, like a push-up position.

Blast.

She jumped up in the position she was in and this time she landed successfully on her feet.

"Hm, you could dodge all of that, but, again I'm not using half of my power."

Hinata was breathing heavily.

"Look at you, you're already tired" Drago mocked coming closer to her. "Can't believe I got put in your body."

Drago kept coming closer at Hinata, Hinata kept backing away.

She was at the edge, if she went back a little bit more, flames will consume her.

"Nowhere to go now girl, What are you going to do?"

Hinata looked around her, lots of rock tower and boulders.

She slid between Drago's two legs and ran to one of the rock tower. Drago turned around.

"Where did you go Hyuga?"

"You got this Hinata" She whispered to herself. Her back leaning on the rock tower. She stood up.

SHe started scaling the rock tower.

One of the rocks fell.

"There you are!" Drago said and used his tail to break the tower Hinata was on. But thankfully Hinata was already at the top and jumped on another tower. She looked behind her once she landed, The rock tower she was just on wasn't there anymore.

Hinata looked around but couldn't find Drago, "Where did he go?" confusion written on her face.

"Behind you!" She heard Drago roar.

She felt the rock she was standing on crumble.

She felt lots of pain after that.

Drago hit her with his own tail.

' _Just great'_

Hinata's back had a big red dragon tail mark on. It felt like she got a sunburn.

"You should just give up" She heard Drago's ruff, demon-like voice.

"I told you already, I don't give up!" A smirk on her face.

"You are persistent, You can not win. It is fate that you will lose, beside you have no weapons on you and do you really think hand to hand combat will work."

"You are sounding alot like my cousin, Neji. I know that I will not win, Hell I even knew that from the beginning of this battle but I'm having fun and I don't want to ruin it."

"You think this is fun?!" Drago's eyes widen in surprise. He saw Hinata nod, "I'm starting to like you but that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, actually I'm already going easy on you."

Hinata got into a stance her Sensei had showed her a couple of days ago, Left hand in front of her, her right hand next to her torso, both in a fist.

And Drago just stood their and yawned.

"Actually, Im just going to explain what this place is and some important information and go back to sleep."

Hinata just stared at him dumbfounded.

"So this is my realm." He said indicating the space around them "and I can change any way I want. The Dragon Mark you have, My Dragon Mark, can give you like a power boost, which relies on me. So if I die you lose that power boost and you could die 'cause I'm inside of you, stuff like that and If you die, I die to so, Don't die!" He said and looked at Hinata who was sitting on the floor, in a criss-cross applesauce position.

"Number 2, Dragon Mark evolve over time, look at the Dragon Mark." Hinata did as told "That Dragon Mark on your arm could change designs, They change designs if you get close with your Dragon Spirit, In this case I'm your Dragon Spirit. There are three stages of the Dragon Mark design changing. Friendship, Loyalty and Trust. One more thing to note, Dragon refer to the people they are stuck with as a 'Rider' "

"Guess we got the Friendship part down don't we?"

"No, The only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to explain to you next time we see each other."

"How rude.." Hinata muttered.

"Third, The Dragon Mark's have rivals, So that means I have a rival, witch means if you ever meant my rivals Dragon Mark you have to kill the person that bares the Dragon Mark."

"What Dragon Mark is your rivals? I'm guessing that each Dragon Mark has a color."

"You learn quick girl, The stupid color is red. Stupid red Dragon stealing my position as top Dragon."

"Top Dragon?"

"Yes, Top Dragon. The Dragon realm hold competitions, for who the top Dragon is. I used to be number 1 but then…" His eyes looked unfocused like he was replaying a memory.

"Then what?"

"My old…" Drago closed his eyes, "My old R-Rider d-died but he somehow managed to let me live. That is when I lost the top position."

Hinata could see the small tear that fell from his eye. Wanting to change the topic a little bit she asked, "What number are you in now?"

"10th place."

"Why 10th place?"

"I haven't had a Rider for 3 years."

"Well then" Hinata sat up "Will just have to defeat the Red Dragon in one of those competitions right? So when is the next competition?"

"2 years." He bluntly answered. "I want to sleep so I'm going to finish telling you important information. So the last things you need to know is, that if you ever wanna talk with me again all you have to do is look at the Dragon Mark and say 'Drago open up!' and when you want to unleash my power you have to say 'Drago Unleash!' but you won't be able to do that for a while."

Hinata nodded, "Alright then, I promise that I'll bring you back to number one if you help me grow stronger!"

Drago only nodded.

"Alright then how do I get out of this place?"

Drago eyes turned white then Hinata disappeared.

* * *

Hinata woke up, sweat rushing down her face rapidly. She was in her bed, the Dragon Mark book on her nightstand. She looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly through.

' _Hanabi was here last night. Where is she?'_

She looked in her mirror. She didn't have any bruises from the battle with Drago.

She went into her bathroom took a shower, put on fresh pair of cloths and walked out of her room.

She didn't even notice that she was running. She looked in Hanabi's room but couldn't find her little sister.

She was starting to worry.

She ran into the kitchen, Everyone was there, "You finally decided to join us Hinata." Her father said when she ran in. She looked besides her father and saw Hanabi.

She let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding in.

* * *

Hinata was in her room getting her gi.

"Why were in in such a rush, Onee-Chan?" Hanabi said from the doorway.

"What happened last night, Hanabi?" Hinata asked, not bothering to answer her little sister's question.

"Um, right after you mentioned there was a Dragon stuck in you, You blacked out."

Hinata nodded, "Well then, I have to go to the training grounds."

"What kind of training do you do?" Hanabi asked, while walking beside her older sister.

"Ever ran around the whole village?"

"No, The village is to big."

"I have to run around the whole village at least 3 times."

"How do you survive?" Hanabi said horrified.

"I don't know myself."

* * *

 **This time it didn't take me months to make a chapter. Thank you for all your helpful tips!**

 **This chapter had some Hinata and Hanabi bonding time. Yeah!**

 **Trunks has a crush!**

 **Next chapter will have Hinata learning new attack moves. Yeah!**

 **I was wonder on who I should pair Goten with because I don't want him to stay all alone forever. Ino Sakura Tenten or should I add an oc for him.**

 **For this chapter I hit over 3,000 words. Yeah for me!**

 **Review!**

 **RedBoom out!**


	6. Trunk's Sword

Team 9 was going on another C-Rank mission. Let's hope this one won't be painful.

This mission was to go to an abandoned town and find any valuable information that will help the leaf village.

"Sensei?" Hinata asked, after they left the village.

"Yes Hinata." Gohan said and looked down at her. Goten and Trunks didn't [pay any attention to the conversation,,

"So last night, I talked to the Dragon Mark, sort of.", Now the two young boys started listening.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"I talked to the Dragon, That indicates the Dragon Mark,"

"What happen?" Gohan asked wanting to know if this Dragon would cause harm to his student.

"I fought him-"

"You fought him?!" Gohan shouted, "Why would you do that?"

"I really didn't have a choice Sensei. So I fought him and lost badly, it was humiliating. He laughed at my weakness!" Hinata complained, "But I think I'm friends with him, we talked he explained things about the Dragon Mark to me. Oh, one more thing I apparently have a rival now, If I ever meet him/her."

"Rival?"

"Yeah so my Dragon spirit, Drago, he is rivals with the Red Dragon spirit which make the Red Dragon's Rider my rival. Hope that makes sense."

"Okay, What's a Rider?"

"The Dragon that is stuck inside someone, they call a Rider. He explained it in a rush, because he was tired."

"Okay I think I understand now." Gohan said, trying to process everything. "Can you talk to Drago again?"

Hinata thought for a moment. "He said I could all, I have to do is say a couple of words, But I really don't want to talk to him because if I do we're going to have a battle and I really don't want to end up badly hurt, like last time."

"Alright."

"Should we tell the Hokage about the Dragon Mark?"

Gohan thought about it, but before he could say something Trunks said,

"No, There going to treat like the Last Uchiha, since you're the only one with a Dragon Mark in the village."

"Trunks right Hinata, I don't want them to know about your Dragon Mark, first we should get more answers. And I really don't want them to treat you like the last Uchiha"

"Do you guys hate him? Or something like that?"

"I really don't have a problem with him-" Gohan was interrupted by Trunks again,

"I have a big problem with him, He thinks he's so cool cause he was rookie of the year and I got second." and then Trunks started ranting "I mean I would have been rookie of the year if I took it seriously!" He said frustrated.

"Woah, Trunks calm down" Gohan told him. "That was in the past."

Trunks only nodded.

Hinata giggled.

* * *

So they got closer and closer to the destination, with no interruptions.

"Alright there it is guys!" Gohan exclaimed and pointed at the town.

More like deserted sand houses everywhere.

"Where supposed to find information here?!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah, This place looks like there's nothing here." Goten added, eyes looking over at the deserted town. "Next time we have a mission, can we get something that involves fighting?"

"Sure Goten." Gohan replied sarcastically.

* * *

The main gate to enter the town was dusty and filthy. You could barely see what it said on the gate.

"Okay since you guys want to finish this quickly let's split up. Trunks and Hinata, Goten and me, Meet back here at midnight." Gohan said when they officially entered the deserted town.

Trunks blushed when he heard who he was paired up with.

* * *

"Hinata! Did you see that?"

Hinata looked at Trunks and then where he pointed. But she saw nothing.

"I didn't see anything Trunks. Sorry."

"No but someone was there!"

Then Trunks saw the the black silhouette of the person he saw. "Right there!"

And this time Hinata saw it, Someone jumping to roof to roof. "follow it then!"

The two kids started following the stranger.

* * *

"Anything Goten?" Gohan asked from where he was looking.

"Nothing here, Big Bro!"

"Let's hope Hinata and Trunks found something."

* * *

Trunks and Hinata followed the person successfully are so they thought.

"I know you were following me." The stranger said, Once he went inside this medium size house, "So you could stop hiding."

Trunks and Hinata got out of there hiding spot.

The mysterious person, was roughly six feet, light skin, a mohawk of bright red hair and something like a golden headband that covers the bold spot of his head. He also had a sword on his back.

"Hey-" Trunks said.

"You should leave." The mysterious man interrupted.

"But, who are you?" Trunks asked.

The man looked at the two kids, "Tapion"

"Okay, Tapion, We" Trunks said indicating to Hinata and himself, "Are not leaving!"

* * *

"Gohan look what I found!" Goten shouted happily. "It a grappling hook with a glove thing. Can I keep it?!"

Gohan looked at Goten then at his arm and saw that he had a black glove on with a blue glowing outline on and on the glove was a grappling hook.

'Look there this button on it and if I press it- woah!" When Goten pressed the button the grappling hook shot out and attached itself to the wall and send Goten flying. "So can I keep it?" Not fazed at all to the pain he felt.

"Goten it isn't ours so you can't keep it" Gohan told him sternly.

Goten pouted, "Okay…" and took the glove off and placed it back where he found it.

"Come on, we should get going it almost midnight." Gohan left a exited from the door.

When Goten knew that his big brother wasn't watching, he opened up his back and took the glove and placed it inside.

* * *

"Trunks, I think we should head back, It's turning midnight" Hinata said, when she drag Trunks away from Tapion and out of earshot.

"Come a little bit more Hinata, Please?"

"Trunks." Hinata said sternly.

"Fine" Trunks replied, grumpily.

* * *

"You guys are a hour late!" Their Sensei said when they arrived to the meeting spot. "I was worried."

"Sorry, Gohan, We forgot about the time." Trunks explained, Hinata nodded.

"Alright we started a fire and started cooking, grab something to eat and go to sleep."

* * *

"Hinata where's Trunks?" Gohan asked when he woke up and didn't see Trunks.

"I don't know, but I might have a clue where he went." Hinata still in her sleeping bag, trying to go back to sleep.

"Wake up Hinata~" Goten sang and threw a pillow at her.

"I'm up. I'm up," kept repeating over and over again.

* * *

"So we met this person named Tapion, yesterday. That's why we were late." Hinata explained while they were going to where Trunks might be.

"Any information about home?" Gohan asked.

"No Trunks just stared at him and I looked at the floor."

"That must of been boring." Goten exclaimed, "I wouldn't be able to stand still for that long!"

"Right here." Hinata said once they turned a corner and spotted the house she and Trunks were in. "Look he's there." Hinata pointed.

They looked through the window, and there Trunks was talking to Tapion.

Hinata opened the door and walked in, Gohan and Goten behind her.

"Hey guys…" Trunks said nervously.

"Trunks why did you sneak of?"

"I just wanted to get to know Tapion more."

BOOM - CRASH

"No, Hirudegarn! You guys need to hide!-"

Half of the house was crushed. Team Dragon looked up and saw a butterfly thing up in the air.

"That is Hirudegarn! He is very dangerous. You need to hide."

"We know how to fight," Trunks said indicating to his Sensei and Teammates, "That's beat this thing."

"Trunks lets fuse"

"Yeah!"

Goten and Trunks did a series of dance moves and fused together and became Gotenks. This wasn't the first time Hinata saw them fuse, they did it for training one time.

"Alright, Let's go!" Gotenks said and went full speed to the giant in the sky and punched right in the gut. Hinata later joined the battle cause she got tired of the two wasting time but before she could get closer. Gotenks was hit by it sending him crashing into numerous buildings. Hinata jumped on one of the tallest houses and got a good spot looking at the monster,

"Hinata there's a weak spot, his chest!" Trunks said after getting defused. Hinata nodded and focused her eyes on the monster's chest.

Hinata jumped up ready to punch the monster, but she got swatted away before even getting close. She was sent crashing to a house and fell on the floor, eyes barely open, Then the debris of the building fell on her.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan screamed ascending to Super Saiyan. Gohan fared better than Hinata and Gotenks.

Gohan flew up and punched Hirudegarn in the chest, then he punched it in the chest again.

Then Gohan heard a soft melody, a melody that was comforting.

"What who's playing that melody?" Gohan asked. He looked a Tapion he was floating up, while playing the melody with his Ocarina.

"So beautiful." Hinata said before going unconscious.

The monster vanished.

* * *

Trunks and Goten were okay, Hinata was on a bed resting.

"Tapion can you please explain to me what that was and what you did?" Gohan asked.

Once Tapion explained everything to Gohan and the kids, Hinata had finally gained woken up.

"Alright and you were only staying here until you got your strength back and then you were going to leave."

"Yes, I already have the time-machine just I haven't had the time to use it."

* * *

"Hey Tapion, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"A brother, yes"

"I knew it! What was he like?"

"He was a lot like you. A good heart."

"What about your planet, was it anything like earth?"

"Sot of, Lush green forest. Water so clear you could see the bottom of the deepest ocean." Tapion looked at Trunks and saw that he had fallen asleep.

Tapion smiled and left.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up saying goodbye to Tapion, who had the time-machine out and was going back in time before the disaster happened to his planet.

Tapion hoped into the time-machine, "Here Trunks." and threw the sword at him.

"Wait for keeps?!"

"Yep, you could have it, brother. Bye everyone for your help!" Then the time-machine disappeared.

"Trunks can I see the sword?" Goten ask.

* * *

"Okay who's gonna do the mission report this time?" Gohan asked.

"But Sensei." Hinata said "We didn't get any information, so what is there to report?"

"Yeah!" Trunks said with his new acquired sword strapped around him. "We learned nothing, just that the town was empty!"

Gohan closed his eyes. "I'll just do it."

* * *

Once Gohan finished explaining to the hokage that there was nothing important in that town and was just empty he went back home. Goten, Trunks and Hinata were already left.

"Im home!"

"Shhhh" He heard his wife say when he walked into the house, "Pan's asleep."

"Oh sorry." Gohan apologized while rubbing his neck.

"So how was the mission?" Videl asked, when she sat next to Gohan on the couch, head on his shoulder.

"Um, well we met this person from another planet, he had a time-machine and he gave Trunks his sword. We had to fight this big monster thing."

"Interesting…" Videl said, "Let's go to sleep you seem tired."

They laid peacefully in bed, Videl's head on Gohan's chest. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Onee-Chan, how was your mission?" Hanabi asked when Hinata walked into the Hyuuga Compound.

"Cool, but I was mostly unconscious the whole time."

"Why, What happened?"

"I got hit, got sent soaring to a house and then I fell and it fell on top of me."

"That doesn't seem nice."

"It isn't. But my Friend, Trunks, He got a sword."

* * *

"MOM! Look what I got!" Trunks yelled when he came home.

Bulma heard her son from the living room and went to the main door where Trunks came in from, "And what did you get?"

"A sword! Look at how cool it is!" Trunks said swinging the sword.

Bulma laughed, "Be careful! You could hurt someone. How did you get it?"

Trunks smiled, "On my mission we went to this town, it was abandoned but someone was there I got close with him and when we were going to leave he game me the sword."

"That's nice."

"Where is dad?"

"Training"

* * *

"Mommy!" Goten said, "I'm going outside!"

"Don't go too far!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

Once Goten was outside, he opened up his bag and took out the grappling hook. He put it on and practice using it for the rest of the night before he had to go back inside.

* * *

 **Trunks got his sword! I'm pretty sure this chapter was not realistic at all! But next chapter will, but at least Trunks got his sword.**

 **Goten got a grappling hook, Hope i described it right and that you got a image of it.**

 **Gotenks appeared in this chapter.**

 **Some Gohan and Videl Fluff, I tried.**

 **Review!**

 **RedBoom Out!**


	7. THUNDER BLITZ

_Left hand punch._

 _Uppercut._

 _Left kick._

 _Right hand punch._

 _Right kick._

"Hinata your moves are sloppy!" Gohan told his student. Gohan put his right leg forward making Hinata trip and fall on the ground, face in the dirt. Sweat was dripping from Hinata's forehead, "Hinata you're tired. Sit down."

"No I can keep going!" Hinata exclaimed, while whipping the sweat off her forehead. She jumped putting her right arm back, hand in fist and tried to punch her Sensei in the head but all Gohan did was side step the punch. Once she landed on the ground she jumped at Gohan again but this time she tried kicking him,

"Nice transition, Hinata!" Gohan said encouraging his student, while sidestepping the kick. Hinata couldn't keep her balance in the air and land on the ground. "We have to work on your balance." Hinata kept punching and kicking trying to land at least one on her Sensei. "Hinata stop! You're not thinking, you're letting your frustration guide your attacks. You're just attacking and I'm sure a part of you knows that you're not going to land a kick or a punch on me like that. I think we should stop, You're too tired. Let one of your teammates take a turn."

Hinata nodded and sat on the light green grass.

"Trunks your turn, Let's see what you could do with that sword!"

Trunks took out his sword, Got in a stance sword pointed outward in a defensive position. He pulled the sword back and flew towards Gohan, he swung the sword but Gohan caught it with his hand, Then proceeded to kick him in the stomach making Trunks fall back.

"That won't happen again!" Trunks called out. He ran to Gohan sword ready to strike, Once Trunks got close enough to Gohan, He started swinging his sword left and right. That was no use because Gohan just caught each strike. That went on for a couple of minutes but Trunks still couldn't land a strike with his sword.

"Alright Trunks that's it, Goten your turn!" Trunks left and sat next to Hinata.

"Yeah! It's my turn, my turn!" Goten said, while jumping his way to Gohan. "Gohan I need to tell you something."

"And what's that?"

"Remember the grappling hook you told me not to take,I took it!" He exclaimed, happy.

"You didn't!"

"Ohhhh, but I did, Its right here!" He said and put it on.

Goten then ran up to Gohan and punched him but Gohan saw this a mile away and caught it and swung Gotten to the floor.

"Oww. That hurt." Goten got up used his grappling hook, the hook shot out and tied itself around a tree branch, It dragged Goten over there, Once Goten was in the air thanks to the grappling hook he retreated the hook so the hook went back into its compartment into the glove and then Goten flew as fast as he could down to Gohan and tried kicking him but Gohan dodged it and grabbed Goten by the shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Alright Goten you know how to use it that's great! Alright we're done here! Since no one could land a punch on me, Another three laps!"

They groaned and got up and started jogging the laps.

* * *

"Sensei, look there doing laps again", The pink haired girl, told her Sensei. Kakashi looked up from the book he was reading,

"Seems like you're right Sakura."

"Sensei, Who are the two boys. I recognize Hinata but not the others."

"The two boys are Goten and Trunks!" Naruto answered.

"How would you know Naruto-Baka. Is he right Sensei?"

"Yes he is."

"You wanna know how I know who they are?"

"Enlighten me, Naruto-Baka."

"I pulled pranks with them."

"Of Course you did."

"Sensei, Why are they doing training while we sit here and do nothing?" The Uchiha asked.

"You wouldn't want to have their Sensei. He's the second roughest when it comes to teaching, first will be Guy." Kakashi explained.

"Isn't their Sensei going a little bit too hard on them?" Sakura asked. "It's like the 9th lap around the village for them."

"Don't worry about it too much, Sakura."

"Alright, Sensei." Sakura said but couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Kakashi-Sensei train me." Sasuke told his Sensei. "It's not fair that every other team gets training and all you do is read that stupid perverted book."

"Okay if you guys think that we don't train go watch, Hinata, Trunks and Goten train, after that come back to me and tell me if that training was hard."

"I'll be happy to." Sasuke said, "Coming Sakura?"

"Yeah!"

"Wait for me!" Naruto shouted behind them.

* * *

"Do 10,000 push-ups now!" Gohan instructed his three students, one they finished the three laps.

"But we just ran 3 laps around the village." Trunks groaned.

"And in a couple more years my daughter will be able to fly around the earth three times too. Now do the push-up or you will have to do another three laps!"

Inside the green lush bushes were Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"Isn't that too harsh? 10,000 push-ups is a lot." Sakura asked the two boys next to her.

"At Least there training." Sasuke replied.

"What about you Naruto?" Sakura asked but when she turned around, she saw that Naruto was doing the push-ups too, "What are you doing, Naruto-Baka?"

"You guys always complain that we get no training done, why not do it when we have the chance." Naruto said, while doing the 10,000 push-ups.

"I hate to admit this Sakura but Naruto is right." Sasuke said and when Sakura turned around she saw that Sasuke was doing the push-ups too.

"Hinata dont stop if you do another three laps for you!" Gohan told his only female student.

Sakura looked up and noticed that the Hyuga girl was out of breath and panting hard but she was still doing the push-ups. "How can she keep going?" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Trunks you're getting slower don't lose your pace!"

Sakura the looked at the lavender haired boy, he was indeed getting slower.

"Goten! Pick up the pace!"

Sakura then looked at the messy black spiky haired boy. She blushed.

'He looks so cute!' Sakura thought. But then saw the boy had picked up pace as the Sensei told. 'How are they still doing it!'. She looked beside her and saw that her teammates were already out of breath and were laying on the floor.

"Did I beat, him?" Sasuke asked from his laying down position.

"Who?"

"That stupid lavender haired boy."

"Um, no." Sakura said bluntly, "He's still doing the push-ups, You stop like five minutes ago."

"Stupid Brief!" Sasuke whispered to himself, "Trying to one up me arent you."

"Sasuke-Teme, I think you've gone crazy, You're talking to yourself." Naruto said as he stood up.

* * *

"Okay ten minute break!" Gohan told the kids when they finished doing the push-ups.

"Yes, Finally a break!" Goten exclaimed.

Trunks felt weight on his right shoulder. He looked and saw that Hinata had fallen asleep and rested her head on his shoulder. A bright blush crept on his face.

Back in the bush.

"Hey they took a break." Naruto pointed out.

"And looks like Brief has a crush." Sasuke added. "Perfect."

"How is that perfect teme?, looks like he's going to get a girlfriend before you do."

"Shoot, I need a girlfriend now." Sasuke said, then he turned his attention to Sakura, "Sakura wanna go on a date with me?"

But Sakura was busy paying a attention at Goten and so she didn't hear what Sasuke asked.

"Sakura did you hear what I said?"

"Wait what?" Sakura asks breaking out of her daze.

"Nevermind." He muttered.

A shout from Hinata broke their conversation, "I'm so sorry, Trunks. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you!"

"It's okay Hinata, It's fine."

By the end of that the both kids were blushing madly.

"Your break is over! Goten and Trunks you guys sparr. I wanna talk you, Hinata." Gohan said. Once the two boys started sparring with each other, Gohan walked to Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm going to teach you how to fly and I found this attack that I think will suite you."

"Fly! Yeah!" Hinata exclaimed punching the air.

"Wait they could fly!" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper, still in the bush.

"I wanna learn to fly too!" Naruto whined.

"No dope, We probably can't because they did 10,000 pushups and we couldn't even get to 500." Sasuke interrupted.

* * *

"Alright Hinata since you don't have ki, we have to use your chakra for a replacement." Gohan explained to Hinata. "So feel the chakra that's in your stomach, relax your muscles and bring the chakra down to your feet."

The grass swayed, with the air Hinata was creating with her chakra.

"Now all you have to do is concentrate."

Hinata closed her eyes and focused on the chakra in the center of her body. Once she felt it, she brought it down to her feet. Since she was good at chakra control because of the hyuga training this was pretty easy for her.

"There you go Hinata!"

Hinata's feet lifted off the grass and into the air. She opened her eyes and looked around her. "I did it, I did it!"

"Hinata, concentrate!" but before Hinata could focus on the Chakra she fell to the ground. "Okay Hinata you did good for your first time trying but next time focus. All you need now is to practice. Alright now lets learn that new attack move." Gohan said and took out a scroll from his bag.

The scroll was a white gray. It was tied with a red string.

"Okay, I'm going to see what the boys are doing, don't want them to slack off, now do we."

Hinata opened the scroll, There were a bunch of moves that caught Hinata's eyes. In big bold letters it showed the name of the attack.

 **THUNDER BLITZ**

 **THUNDER BLADE**

 **FIRE FIST**

 **FLAME BOLT**

 **THUNDER RUSH**

 **HIDDEN RAGE**

 **DRAGON RAGE**

 **SPIRIT OF THE PHOENIX**

And there was a lot more on that scroll. She decided to do all of them in order, So the first one on that list was 'THUNDER BLITZ'.

Thunder Blitz = When used gives the summoner a power boost of x30, but gives lots of strain to body.

How to use = Channel all your chakra or ki, and bring it around your body then you should feel a power boost. Relaxed muscles and clear you mind.

Hinata stood still like a statue. She breathed in and out clearing her mind. She focused only on herself. She relaxed. She found her chakra and brought around her. Her eyes widen, Her hair flew up. She looked at her arms. Thunder and lightening were surrounding her but it didn't affect her. She tried moving but it felt like someone had dropped 30,000 pounds on her. She punched and kicked the air getting use to the weight this move had gave her.

* * *

"Okay guys stop sparring!" Gohan told the two boys. They were located in the air, ready to punch each other but stopped when they heard Gohan's voice. "Trunks I want you to practice with your sword, Goten you practice with your grappling hook. They both nodded and descended to the floor. They both got the weapons they were suppose to practice with and started training with them. "Good, I'm going back to check on Hinata! Okay!".

* * *

When Gohan walked back he was surprised that Hinata's power level grew by x30.

"Gohan look!" He heard Hinata shout his name. "Look at me, look how fast I am!". When Gohan looked at Hinata, he saw that thunder and lighting was all around her body.

"Hinata, What, What move is this?"

"The scroll had this move in it, so I read the direction and how to do it! And then I did the steps!"

Gohan picked up the scroll from the ground, "Are you doing all of them in order?" When he saw Hinata nod, He read the list of attack moves. "Alright this is 'Thunder Blitz', The move you're using right now."

"Yep!" Hinata exclaimed, like a child who got their favorite toy.

* * *

"Alright guys, to end the day, you get to do, um three, no five laps around the village."

"I hate you!" all three students replied simultaneously and started doing the laps.

* * *

 **Alright guys chapter 7 done!**

 **Hinata finally learn a new move!**

 **Team 7 spying!**

 **85% of this chapter was done overnight**

 **RedBoom out~**


	8. Disowned

"Hinata-sama?" One of the maids asked, "Your father wishes to speak with you.". Hinata nodded and put down her book that she was reading.

Hinata stood up and walked directly to her father's office. She knocked on the door. "You may come in!". Hinata heard from the other side of the door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door

Inside, she saw her father. "Hinata I wanted to talk to you about something." He said and put down the pencil that he was using to write something. "I have noticed that you haven't beaten you sister in a sparring match. That proves that you are weak. You can't even beat your own sister. I and the Hyuga council has decided that you are a burden and a disgrace to the clan. So the council and I made a decision that you should be disowned from the clan. Pack your important things, these guards" pointed to the two Hyuga guards that were next to him, "will escort you out."

Hinata stared at her father. Her facial expression was solid, not responsive. Her eyes widened. Her face was stone. She wasn't moving, no emotion at all. It took awhile for Hinata to let the words sink in.

She only nodded and walked out.

* * *

Before Hinata left, she made sure to get her Gi and the scroll.

She stood outside, not knowing what to do.

She just stood there.

D/L

"Where is Hinata?" Trunks asked, "She's never late for training." Trunks were worried.

"Don't worry about it Trunks." Gohan said, "She probably overslept, Yeah she overslept." Gohan didn't believe anything that just came out of his mouth.

"I sense her!" Goten exclaimed, "She's in the village!"

"Can't believe you did something smart Goten," Trunks said, surprise that he or Gohan didn't think about sensing her power level.

"Hey, I always do smart stuff!" Goten yelled.

"Okay let's go get her!" Trunks said, started walking to the village. Gohan and Goten walking beside him.

* * *

"Hinata!" Goten's scream interrupted her from her thinking, "Did you forget that we had training!?"

Hinata looked at her teammates and Sensei, "Yeah I forgot that we had training today, sorry.", That was a lie, she knew that there was training but her body didn't move. She was still in shock. Gohan looked directly in Hinata's eyes and knew that she was lying but didn't reveal it,

"Come on then, Let's go train!" Gohan announced. Gohan gave Hinata a side glance before returning his eyes to the road in front of them.

* * *

"Alright, you guys know the drill, four laps around the village!"

The two boys grumbled but Hinata just started doing the laps. Gohan looked at Hinata when the kids started doing the laps.

Something was off about Hinata today and Gohan was going to find out even if it meant using force. When Gohan looked back up at the kids, Hinata was way in the back. Hinata usually kept up with them but it just looks like she gave up.

'She acting like she lost all hope.'

Hinata's running became jogging, then, a small sprint and then a walk that looked like she was sulking.

"Hinata! Keep running!" Gohan called out.

* * *

Team 7, as usual, was sitting at their training ground doing nothing. Sakura then got up

"Where are you going, Sakura-Chan?"

"Going to see something," Sakura replied not giving an actual answer.

"Dobe, can't you tell, she's going to spy on Team 9 again." Sasuke said, sitting up too, "I'm going with her."

"I'm coming too," Naruto said and jumped up.

* * *

"Alright, Sparring! Trunks, you and Hinata have a sparring match, while I fight Goten. Alright?" Gohan told his students and after he saw them nod, he took Goten and went on the other side of the field.

"Alright Hinata, let's fight!", Without giving Hinata a chance to respond. He ran forwards, sword ready to swing. Hinata tilted her body to dodge the incoming slash and rotated so her fist was ready to punch Trunks. Trunks dodged the punch by backflipping. This time Hinata took out a kunai from her pouch and proceeding forward swiftly. Trunks got in a defensive position sword in right hand next to his body.

When Trunks saw the incoming Kunai, he let it hit his sword for defense.

 _Slash, Slash, Slash_

 _Slash, Slash, Slash_

 _Slash, Slash, Slash_

Both kids apart from each other were gasping trying to catch their breaths. Their clothes tarred because of each other's weapon hitting them. Hinata felt liquid dripping from her right cheek. She brought her hand up and rubbed the cheek. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Her right cheek had a slit.

When she looked up at Trunks, she saw that he had an apologetic face on, "Hinata, sorry."

"No, It's fine, It's a little bit of blood." She said, with a small smile, a small _fake_ smile.

"No, It's not fine. Gohan!" Trunks informed Gohan on what happened, Gohan only nodded and took out a bandage from his bag, He slowly placed the bandage on the slit, then said,

"When you go home Hinata, Make sure to get that checked, Alright?" Gohan said, not knowing that she was just disowned. Hinata meekly nodded. "Alright since this happened, well started the push-ups. Since you guys did a great job yesterday. I'll bring it up a notch. What about 15,000 push-ups."

The kids nodded and started doing the push-ups.

* * *

Team 7 saw everything that had arisen. "That's going to cause tension. Right?" Sakura spoke, expressing on what had developed with Trunks and Hinata.

Sasuke was right beside her, "Probably, but if they have a close friendship, it might not." He explained.

Sakura then looked at the boy with the crazy spiky hair, "Goten seems a little bit too quiet today. You think, that what happened with Trunks and Hinata affected him too?". She didn't want to admit it but she was worried for Goten, and the rest of Team 9. "Naruto what do you think?"

"I want to train with them," Naruto commented.

"There you guys are." Kakashi said, when he appeared, leaves falling around him, "I see that you're watching them train. Again."

"Yeah, Sorry Sensei," Naruto said rubbing his neck.

"Why don't you guys ask to train with them, they might agree." Kakashi said, while looking at his students, "I'll even do it with you too."

Sakura jumped up from the sitting position she was in, "NO, NO, NO!", Waving her hand rapidly.

"Okay then."

* * *

Come on guys you got this!", Gohan encouraged his students, "A couple more thousands."

The first person to drop on the floor was Goten and Trunks. Gohan and the two boys looked at Hinata. She was doing the push-ups still. Minutes passed and she was still doing the exercise, but the problem was that she had passed how much push-ups they were supposed to do.

"Hinata you could stop now," Gohan told his student, but the word came def to Hinata.

Hinata was in her thoughts, _Stupid father disowning me. What did I do wrong? I should have really used my strength when I fought Hanabi. Maybe I am weak. I am useless just like my father said. I haven't progressed in anything!. I still am the shy, weak, useless girl. I am a disgrace to the Hyuga name. Why am I always a burden to everyone I meet?_ These thoughts corrupted Hinata's mind.

"Hinata! You can stop now!" Gohan demanded.

"Huh, What?" Hinata said breaking out of her thoughts. Her eyes looking up at her Sensei

"You can stop doing the push-ups. You have finished the amount that was required." Gohan explained, looking down at Hinata.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even notice, I was too busy with my thoughts!" Hinata tried explaining but that ended up badly. She stood up and looked at everything else except her Sensei eyes.

"It's okay." Gohan replied, "But next time focus on what you are doing. Goten, Trunks since you didn't finish the amount of push-up that was required, you have to do three laps." Gohan stared at the two boys while talking. The boys nodded and started running.

"Now Hinata I want to talk to you," Gohan said, his eyes staring at Hinata lavender eyes. "You seemed very distracted today when training. First was the laps, You had stopped running. Now you didn't hear me call your name when you were doing your push-ups. Can you tell me what has happened to make you like this today?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'm sorry Sensei, but I'll rather not tell you.", Her eyes looking at her feet. "It's very personal you see."

"I'm sorry Hinata but that excuse isn't going to work. Look at me straight in the eye and tell me what actually happened." Gohan commanded, his eyes looking at Hinata's sternly.

Hinata slowly brought her face up and let her eyes look straight at Gohan's. She tried to lie again but it just seemed futile. "My F-F-Father. H-H-He d-d-disowned me. I am n-n-no longer a Hyuga." Tears threatening to fall.

Gohan eye's widened at the news. After a couple of minutes past of him thinking, his eyes became soft and calm and he spoke words that Hinata never thought would come out of her Sensei mouth, "Well I'll just adopt you or something. I'll go to the Hokage and make you my responsibility. You could be part of my family. No excuses. It's fine. I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind." All of that was spoken with a smile.

* * *

"He can't just do that." Hinata screeched. She was walking back and forth, In Drago's Landscape, complaining about what her Sensei had said. "He doesn't even know anything about me!"

"Did you only come here to complain about your stupid damn problem!" Drago roared from his sitting position on the rock tower. "If then you could leave. I was having a perfect sleep until you came along!"

"I'll leave if you tell me what to do." She said bluntly, while she stoped walking.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Alright! Just talk to your Sensei and say that you don't want to be apart of his family! There now leave! I want to SLEEP!" He roared.

"Well looks like someone is in a bad mood." She said before going back you the real world but not without mutter something about dragon mood swings.

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes and looked around. Her teammates had finished doing the laps and were looking at her strangely.

"Oh, Sorry. Was talking to Drago." She replied and they nodded accepting the answer. She then looked at her Sensei, who was looking at her with a grin.

She said the first thing that came to her mind, "God fucking dammit. I'm not going to be a part of your family!." Goten and Trunksburstd out laughing, while Gohan just blinked his eyes rapidly.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late chapter, My internet was down.**

 **Did you guys think that Hinata was going to get disowned?**

 **Were you surprised when Gohan said that he'll adopt her?**

 **Sorry again for the late chapter, please forgive me.**


	9. Mission

Fourteen weeks have passed, Hinata Hyuga has grown, not just in height but she also had grown mentally, physically and emotionally. She has stayed in the Son household, but the first weeks of staying there, she had a plan that she would run away but dropped the plan when the extra training started. Videl, Her Sensei's wife, wasn't in on the idea for a while but lots of persuading from Gohan changed that. She really enjoyed the moments she had with Pan, Gohan and Videl's daughter. She already had met, Goten's and Trunks parents, but after that, Bulma and Chichi would try their hardest to get Hinata and Trunks together.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was not nice. When he first saw Hinata the first thing he did was drag her to the gravity room and have a _sparring match._ To Hinata, it felt like a death battle. Even though Vegeta was easily beating the crap out of her, she wouldn't back down. After the battle Hinata had lot's of bruises that would last a lifetime, Vegeta had grown to respect her and would rarely make _jokes_ about her and Trunks. So now whenever Hinata saw Vegeta, she was ready for a sparring match with him. Occasionally Trunks and Goten would join, Goten would only join if he was there. Trunks would join so he could protect Hinata from Vegeta's wrath when Hinata ever landed a successful punch on him.

Hinata hair had grown to her shoulder, she now would wear it in a ponytail whenever training or on a mission, which was every day. For her normal attire, she wore a long sleeve lavender shirt, the sleeves would stop a little bit further up from her hand. She also wore a sleeveless jacket. The jacket had a dragon on the back, which was lavender, The jacket overall color was violet. She wore amethyst tight pants that stop to her, Gi shoes. She would always wear her Gi uniform whenever going on a mission or for training but since the Gi was basically destroyed in the sparring match with Vegeta she had to get a new one from Piccolo but she hasn't seemed him ever since her first meeting with him.

So, She wore her normal attire for the mission she was going on today. The mission was to see if Hinata, Trunks, and Goten were ready for the Chunin exams.

"Gohan! Hinata! Wake up!" Videl hollered from the living room, playing with Pan. Hinata was in the spare room, sleeping soundly with the covers covering her, nothing in the room could be heard except for Hinata's soft breathing, her hair out of her usual ponytail. Gohan was in his and Videl's bedroom sleeping, snoring very loudly. His left arm hanging off the bed and the red covers only covering his right leg.

Hinata stirred a little bit before opening her eyes slowly but then she decided she could sleep for a little longer but that wasn't an option for poor Hinata. Videl opened the door holding Pan.

"Pan, Want to wake up Hinata by yourself?" Videl whispered to Pan and what she got was a giggle for an answer. Videl placed Pan on Hinata's bed. Pan crawled to Hinata and hit her with one of her toy wand things.

Hinata woke up shocked and felt a jolt of pain on her forehead. She opened her eyes roughly and looked up at the culprit. She was face to face with Pan, one of the strongest babies in the world. "Okay. I'm awake. No need to hurt me, Pan." Hinata murmured but that didn't stop Pan from hitting Hinata with her toys.

Meanwhile, Videl left the room and let Pan do her work, while she went to wake up Gohan. She slowly got on the bed and laid her head on Gohan's chest. "Gohan wake up. Remember you guys have a mission." but still nothing so she said something that always wakes up Gohan, even though she doesn't want to say it, "Gohan Cell's back.". Gohan eyes sky rocket,

"Where?" He asked sternly, ready to power up, His hair slowly turning gold.

"I'm only joking." Videl giggled.

Gohan looked at Videl, "Wait what?". His hair reverted back to black.

"I had to wake you up somehow." She replied.

"Worst way to wake someone up." He muttered while standing up.

"Don't be a baby, Hinata has it worst. Now get dressed and meet us for breakfast." Videl told him.

* * *

"How does Hinata have it worst?" Gohan questioned after he had gotten dressed in his regular Gi.

"Pan hit her with one of her toys." Was Videls only reply. Gohan flinched imaginary the pain.

* * *

"I think I need ice." Hinata uttered, while using her hand and pointed to the right part of her forehead that was light red from Pan's toy attack. Pan sitting on her shoulders.

"Let me see." Videl called out to Hinata from the kitchen. Hinata walked into the Kitchen and saw Gohan's eyes stare at her forehead,

"Pan got you good didn't she." Gohan laughed. Hinata handed Pan to him and walked to Videl. Videl slowly placed her hand on Hinata's chin to keep her head from moving and examined the mark. Videl grabbed an ice pack and softly placed it on her forehead and wrapped it so it wouldn't fall off.

"Thank you." Hinata cheered and sat down at one of the chairs.

* * *

"May I ask what happened to you, Hinata?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage asked once Team Dragon arrived for their mission, clearly surprised to see the ice pack wrapped around her forehead.

"I got hit by a baby." Hinata whispered. Hiruzen laughed,

"I'm guessing Pan hit you." Hinata nodded, "I've seen her sometimes, very cheerful and strong." Gohan, Trunks and Goten laughed besides her. "So I'm guessing you're here for a mission?" The team nodded, "Well there is an escort mission. C-ranked."

"We would like that one." Gohan replied.

"Well then." The Hokage said and turned to an Anbu, "Bring in Shoji Shin. You are supposed to bring Shoji-San back to his home village with his baby."

"Wait, we're supposed to escort both, Shoji-San and the baby." Hinata asked.

"Yes, but it is very important to bring the baby back to his home town safe and sound."

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"The baby was born in a noble clan in their village. The clan name, Ryu."

"The baby's name?" Gohan asked.

"Takeo."

"Warrior Dragon," Hinata muttered. "The whole name means Warrior Dragon."

"Good observation, Hinata." Hiruzen complimented.

"We have brought him." The Anbu said once he appeared with a man that was holding a baby.

"You may leave Anbu-san," Hiruzen said, once the Anbu left, he turned his attention to the new arrival, Shoji. "This is the team that will escort you to your village."

Shoji looked at each team member up and down, "You give me a grown man that looks like he hasn't been in a fight for a while, a lavender haired boy who has no hairstyle taste, A boy with black messy hair who looks like he has only seen innocent things and a girl who looks like she can't defend for her life." The turned to the Hokage, "You could have a least given me a team full of boys."

That last part triggered Hinata immensely. ' _What's that supposed to mean?'_

Gohan could sense that those words triggered his students. Luckily for him, they didn't take action. "I can assure you that my team is full of well-trained shinobi's.", Gohan informed Shoji.

Shoji sighed, "Alright as long as the baby and I get to the village safely."

* * *

They had started walking to the village, Shoji would give directions time to time. Hinata was greatly upset at what he said about her.

' _He's the one who can't defend himself.'_

The ice pack on her forehead would block a little bit of her vision. The wound still hurt but it was getting better.

"Hinata." Trunks said, walking closer to her, separating from the group a little. "I don't like this guy." Trunks muttered indicating Shoji. "Goten doesn't like him too."

"Yeah, I don't like him. He has something against girls. Do you see the way he glares at me." Hinata explained.

"Yeah, I saw."

After that Trunks went back to Goten. They kept on walking getting closer to the village.

"We should stop here," Gohan told the group, once they spotted a nice opening. "Trunks go get wood, Goten what about you get some water with Hinata." The students nodded.

Once Goten and Hinata were next to a river, buckets in hand, Hinata decided to speak. "Goten what do you think about Shoji?"

"He's mean." Goten answer while filling the bucket with water, Hinata doing the same.

"Yeah, I know."

The two filled their buckets and went back to the group. Once they were back they saw that Trunks had already come back with wood, fire place already made. They started cooking food, once over they all went to sleep except for Hinata. Hinata got out of her tent. When outside she started doing meditation. She sat in a cris cross position, her hands in a fist, both fist making contact with each.

Meditation.

Drago had mentioned it was a good way to calm down nerves and lessen stress, while they were doing some training.

 _Clear your mind._

 _Calm down._

 _Focus on your breathing._

 _Stay relaxed_.

"What is that?" Shoji's voice interrupted her meditation. "Some of your weird training."

"I was meditating. If you can't be kind, then be quiet please." Hinata shot back.

"That's stupid, no matter how hard you train, you never improve. Your stupid if you think you can improve with training."

"Well excuse me, but I'm not a mirror. So stop comparing me to you."

Shoji huffed and went back to the tent.

Hinata didn't feel like doing meditation anymore. She went in her tent and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and ready to start heading out on the road again.

"Gohan? Why is everything so dry? It was raining yesterday." Hinata spoke her concerns.

"I noticed that too. I'm sure everyone else did too. Goten, Trunks did you notice?" Gohan replied and turned his attention to Goten and Trunks and asked.

"Yeah, we noticed," Goten replied for the two. "It's weird."

"Maybe a genjutsu?" Trunks suggested. His backpack strap on his right shoulder, right hand holding the backpack strap too. His eyes focused on the dry area around them. He then looked at the trees.

'No rain drops. Nothing.' Trunks thought. He quickly looked behind him and saw Shoji and the baby a couple of feet behind them. "Stay close to us!" He hissed to the men. Ever since the encounter with him last night when he came back from outside.

 **~Flashback~**

 _Trunks had gotten outside to do some extra training. He opened up his tent door and looked outside and saw Shoji and Hinata talking._

' _Why are they talking?' He thought. He brushed it off and just thought that they were fighting or something. He found a nice spot where he could do some training. He was doing push-ups._

 _3,123. He counted in his hand._

 _3,124._

 _3,125. "Your training too?" Shoji's voice knocked him out of his concentration making him lose count and fall to the ground._

" _What do you want?" He asked as calmly as he could._

" _You know. You Saiyans disgust me." He said with venom._

 _Trunks eyes widen. "What did you say?" Trunks said trying to keep his cool. Much like his Father, he hated it when people talk badly about his heritage. "You don't even know what Saiyan are." Trunks shot back._

" _I know what Saiyans are. You kill people for fun. You're monsters."_

" _That's not true! Take that bullshit back!" Trunks yelled, His hand in a fist._

" _Aww, What are you going to do? Transform and kill me?"_

 **~End of Flashback~**

He hated this guy's guts so much. Trying his best to keep his Saiyan side on the down low.

. . .

Alright, that's chapter 9!


	10. Shoji a Lizard?

Hinata was all alone with a baby - separated from her group. She held the baby in her arms.

She did not know the first thing about taking care of a baby.

Sure she watches Videl take care of Pan when she cried but this is different. Hinata is out in the wild nothing for a baby.

 **~Flash Back~**

Shoji and Trunks were talking but the Shoji raised his hand in a fist.

"Hinata activate your Byakugan," Her Sensei had said to her when walking. She nodded and did as told. She had seen at least five sound ninjas. She told her Sensei and they were ready. They were then attacked and from that point further they got separated from each other, Hinata with a baby. Her Sensei with his two students and Shoji.

 **~End of Flash Back~**

"Just keep walking…" Hinata muttered to herself. "Get to the village meet up with your team and then you participate in the Chunin Exams. Easy! I've been through worse."

"Not easy."

"Not easy! I'm going to fail!"

She was thankful that Gohan had taught her how to sense power levels. She sensed four ninjas coming at her from each direction. In a split second, One was in front of her, one on her left, one on her right, one behind her. All attacking her at the same time.

She did the first thing that came to her mind and threw the baby in the air.

She was also thankful that her Sensei had taught her how to fly. She flew backward. Her feet almost touching the floor. She elbowed the ninja behind her in the face, She stopped flying and threw a punch to the ninja in front of her. Then she kicked the ninja on the right in the stomach. She quickly transitioned her body and punched the ninja to her left.

All ninja down.

She looked up in the air and saw the baby falling to the ground.

She had almost forgotten about him!

Just in time she dived and caught the baby in her arms. She made sure to check if the baby had and bruise, but he didn't have anything.

"Good.." She whispered in relief. "Shoji would have had a fit if he had a bruise." She slowly picked herself up from the floor, baby still in her arms. She turned her attention to one of the enemy ninja and saw the headband.

Sound Ninja. "Don't mess with me. Fuckers." Hinata hissed, "Especially when I have a baby in my arms."

She heard the baby cry. "Whats w-wrong?" She asked she didn't know what to do. "Hey, Hey don't cry."

But still nothing. "I should ask Drago."

 _Drago, do you know how to take care of a baby?_

 **No**

 _Come on. You must know something?_

 **No**

 _You're no fucking help! I don't know what I'm going to do! I swear Drago if you don't help me, I'm going to kill myself and that means you die! So help me!_ Best thing Hinata had ever said.

 **Okay, look, He might be cold since it's cold outside.**

Hinata nodded at took off her jacket and wrapped around the baby.

 _Alright, Thanks that worked._

 **Useless human, Worthless. Can't take care of a baby!**

Hinata ignored it and kept walking. The baby had stopped crying.

* * *

"Sensei! Trunks! Goten!" Hinata shouted making her way to the village where she saw her team.

"Hinata! You're okay!" Trunks hollered and ran to her and they hugged each other.

"Is the baby okay? Girl if the baby isn't okay I'll kill you!" Shoji accused when he saw Hinata and Trunks hug.

"Yeah, the baby is okay. He's right here." Hinata said, "Don't you trust me? I'm not a fucking baby killer."

"Told you to trust her. She one of the best." Gohan praised.

"Hey! What about us!" Trunks and Goten shouted.

"All three of you are great!"

"So is the mission done?" Trunks asked when they walked into the village. "The baby is safe. That was our mission."

"No. It's night. Stay the day." Shoji said.

Trunks and Hinata stopped walking. Hinata whispered something to Trunks and he nodded and ran over to Goten and whispered the same thing to him. Goten nodded.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing. Hinata just told us a joke. That's all." Goten said. Gohan squinted his eyes at his three students and nodded.

"Guess the joke wasn't funny then. Since you guys didn't laugh."

Shoji just stays silent.

~FlashBack~

Hinata looked at the dead sound ninja. She inspected them. She looked at the one that attacks her in front. Something poking out of the sound ninja's pocket.

A paper. Specifically a note.

It read.

'Kill the baby. The girl has it, she was separated. The girl is very weak.

Signed by none other than Shoji.

"That bitch!"

~End of Flashback~

They walked until they found the compound where the baby's clan is.

The team took the offer for staying there, with reluctant Hinata, Trunks, and Goten.

"Shouldn't his parents be here?" Hinata asked Shoji.

"Look's like his parents haven't arrived yet such a shame."

Half an hour passed when Shoji came back with food and placed it on the table in front of each guest.

"Are you sure this is not human meat? Because I am not a cannibal." Hinata asked.

"You accuse me of bringing you human guts for you to eat? I thought we were past all that nonsense." Shoji said.

"I'm not hungry." Hinata politely said and pushed the plate away.

"My student is right Shoji-san we have to get back to the village."

Shoji stayed quiet before laughing, "You still haven't recognized me, Monkey!"

Gohan's eyes widen before they turn cold. "Everyone behind me!" his attention to Shoji, "Frieza!"

"Now now you recognize." After Frieza said that his body glowed after the shiny ar7a disappeared. Shoji wasn't there instead there was-

"A lizard thing?!" Hinata hissed. "Sensei! I am questioning your life! How the fuck do you know this thing." She was mad. It feels like every mission a new secret is revealed.

"Ha Ha. I am not a thing. I am Frieza!"

"I don't give two fucks about your name! All I care is going back to the village!" Nothing will help Hinata and to makes matter worse, that stupid ice pack was still on her forehead. "Wanna a fight. I'm itching for one." She said that all while ripping the ice pack off of her and taking her jacket off.

"Are you stripping in front of me?" Frieza asked that smirk of his glued onto his face.

"Sorry. But I'm not gay." Hinata smirked back. Drago was definitely influencing her.

"Wait I'm a guy!"

"Really?" Goten asked giggling, "You sound like a girl!"

"I'll kill every single one of you monkey's!" Frieza laughed.

"That's a problem. I'm not a Monkey. I am a Dragon. And everyone knows that Dragons kill Lizards."

* * *

Punch.

Punch.

Punch.

Another brutal punch to the face. "What happened to all that confidence girl?" Frieza sneered. She held Hinata by her shirt using her right hand and used her left hand to punch. "Did you lose it after the first punch or watching your teammates get knocked out?"

Hinata face was getting brutally destroyed by Frieza's punch. Frieza then headbutts her in the head.

Hinata couldn't feel anything. Punch. Punch. Headbutt. Punch. Headbutt headbutt. Punch.

Hinata then felt the ground, Frieza roughly threw her to the ground. "Girl this is no fun if you just cry there." Hinata hadn't noticed but Frieza was right. Tears were streaming down her face, maybe from the pain or watching her teammates get beaten.

I am useless. Weak. A failure. "Just kill me…" Hinata muttered. I am a burden. A nuisance to everyone. A bother. Was I a mistake?

 **Rider. What are you talking about? That is a lot of nonsense.**

 _But it is true Drago._

 **Girl you are making me mad by each passing second. If you die, I die. Don't die.**

"Let go of her!" Gohan yelled and punched Frieza. The force of the punch sent Frieza backward. "Hinata get up and wake up the others."

Hinata nodded a ran to her unconscious teammates. "Frieza. What are you doing here?" He asked getting into his stance. He had already transformed into Super Saiyan two. She didn't reply. "Future Trunks sliced you into half!"

"My friend gave me a second chance." Frieza snickered. "The guy is crazy. If that girl thinks I am a lizard. What would she think when she sees my friend."

"What your friends name?" Gohan asked. The word that came out of Frieza mouth made Gohan body shake, a shiver went down his spine. He was shocked, surprised. He couldn't form words.

"My friend, Orochimaru." Lightning struck. Gohan's hand shook with fear. Another lightning struck."Look at that. It's my cue to leave" Lightning stuck in between the space that separated Frieza and Gohan. Once the light from the lightning cleared. Frieza was gone.

* * *

Gohan student's had seen him shake with fear. They saw that Frieza was gone. Nothing. No trace whatsoever. "Big brother…" Goten muttered "Are you okay? You could tell me. Trunks and Hinata are here too. Everything's going to be okay." Trunks walked over while helping a bruised Hinata.

"Yeah, We're here for you." Trunks whispered. Everything was a whisper. Gohan looked at the ground, he untransformed from Super Saiyan two to his regular form.

"Do you know who Orochimaru is?" His voice cold, not the same happy tone. Trunks nodded.

"A Sannin, right?" Trunks questioned to make sure.

"Yes. A traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

Lucky the fight stopped." The doctored said to Hinata "A couple of more punched and your skull could have popped. But we still need to wrap it with bandages." Hinata nodded. "Alright, that should do the trick."

Hinata's right part of her face was covered with bandages. Her right eye still seeable. It wasn't covered.

"Okay. Don't let your face get in contact with something hard. Alright." Hinata nodded and left. Outside waiting was her team.

"Hey, Hinata what did the doctor say?" Goten asked once he spotted Hinata walk out.

"I'll be fine. My head shouldn't get connected with something hard, though." Hinata answered.

Gohan nodded, "Alright everyone get home." Trunks and Goten nodded and made their ways home.

* * *

Goten walked home, with a gloomy expression. The mission wasn't going to be as successful as he thought it would have been. He was staring at the ground.

' _Maybe if I was stronger, I would have prevented Hinata from getting hurt.' He thought as he walked._

He was too busy in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. He bumps into someone. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a girl with bubblegum pink hair and emerald green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Goten apologized, extending his arm out for the girl who was on the floor.

"Goten? Right?" The girl asked.

"Um, do I know you?" Goten cluelessly asked.

"You know Sakura. The girl in your academy class."

Suddenly he remembered, his eyes widen, "Oh you're one of Sasuke's fangirls right? Well, I gotta get going." Goten replied and made his way home.

* * *

Sakura was disappointed. Goten only knows her because she's a Sasuke fangirl? Over the time of her and her teammates spying on the Dragon Team, she had grown a small crush on the cute boy.

But Goten only knows her because she was a Sasuke fangirl.

But something was wrong with Goten today. She had purposely bumped into him so they could have talked but she noticed the gloomy expression on his face and the way he was sulking. Goten was never gloomy always cheerful.

She looked at the way Goten came from and it led to the Hospital.

Did his Team get hurt on the mission?

* * *

"What happen?" Videl asked when she saw Hinata's head covered with bandages.

"Frieza. He's back." Gohan shuddered.

* * *

The next day, Team 9 was at the usual training grounds. "Sensei?" Trunks ask, "Are we participating in the Chunin Exams?"

"Yes. You guy's have improved over the months." Gohan answered. The student's grin. "But that does not mean we stop training."

* * *

They had avoided sparring matches so Hinata has no reason to worry about her head. The Team only did a couple of laps and some dodging exercises before they took a break.

"What about we go to eat? I'll pay." Gohan suggested. The students nodded.

When they left the training grounds they made their way to a restaurant. While their way there they saw Team 7.

"Ah. Kakashi long time no see." Gohan greeted when they so Team 7. "How's everything been?"

Kakashi looked at him, "Everything is good." He then saw Hinata's bandaged head, "What about you and your team?"

"Oh. We're fine. Just the regular mission." Gohan chuckled nervously. "I and my team were about to go into that restaurant want to join us?"

"Please Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto begged. "I'm hungry."

"Alright. Sure."

* * *

On their way there, Sasuke and Trunks just glared at each other, commenting on how stupid the other is.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hinata reassured.

' _This must be why Goten was so gloomy yesterday.' Sakura concluded._

"Gohan, can I take the stupid bandages off? They're annoying." Hinata's complaining stops Sakura's thinking.

Gohan looked at Hinata before shrugging, "Okay."

"Yes! Bye, bye stupid bandages." Hinata said and roughly took her bandages off. Goten and Trunks laughed.

Sakura was confused, "Isn't he your Sensei?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded. "Then shouldn't it be Gohan-Sensei?"

"No, I stopped calling him my Sensei a long time ago," Hinata replied, waving her hand. "I'm friends with him."

* * *

They finally reached the restaurant. They had lot's of fun, lots of Goten and Naruto rivalry competitions. Trunks and Sasuke bickering on who the strongest out of them was. Sakura and Hinata talking about how foolish the guys were acting. Kakashi and Gohan fighting on who the strongest team is.

* * *

 **Look at that fast update! XD.**

 **Frieza's back! And Hinata is mad at him. 85% of this chapter was made at night. Did you enjoy this chapter?**

 **I finally hit the 10 chapter!**

 **Redboom out~**


	11. Update

I plan on rewriting this story. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update in awhile, life snuck up on me and I had to take a break from fanfiction. This summer I was able to fix and come to terms with the things that had happen.

I'm am starting school once again in a couple of weeks but I plan on having the first chapter of the rewrite before the.

The reason I decided on making a rewrite was because after rereading the story, I wasn't pleased with myself and I think that my writing skills have grown since the last chapter.

I'm truly sorry for what happened and I will understand if you guys won't read the rewrite.

I will post another chapter here informing you guys when the rewrite is published.

Thank you for taking your time reading this.


	12. update 2 rewrite out

The rewrite has been made, go check it out!


End file.
